Speak and ye shall find
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: Neo's memory is a little hazy after the sential attack and Trinity's kiss. For a moment he forgets what brought him back. And then it's clear. But he wonders if some things must be said, even though she doesn't need the words, even if she can't hear them.
1. Talking it out

"Trinity?" His voice was quiet in the darkened hull.

"Yes?" The light from the small emergency bulb cast a shadow over her still features.

"What did you do?" 

"I told you to get up."

"And I did."

"Yes." They had gone over it a thousand times. He paused.

"What else?"

"What do you want to know?" She hedged.

"I have this feeling, it's almost as though you screamed at me to hurry."

"I did." Silence.

"Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?" The retort was quick and sunk the pair into stillness again, the ship quiet.

"I need you." He was pleading with her heart.

"To be what?"

"You."

"All right." She looked the way her shoulders faced, seeing him only out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you mean it?" he asked after a second.

"What?"

"The kiss?"

"Yes." He cast a glance at her, seeing stone covered in flesh.

"There's something else."

"What?" She asked again, the same inflection, no emotion, cold.

"I don't know. I remember feeling what death was, but then you said something and I came back."

"I already told you…"

"No, it was something more than 'get up'. What was it?" He was being assertive, determined.

"Nothing, Neo. It was nothing." Her determination matched his, if he couldn't remember, she wouldn't.

"I don't believe you." He faced her, trying to turn her to him without touch.

"That's your prerogative." She looked at him, eyes ice.

"Tell me what you said." Soft brown met steel blue, he wanted the truth.

"You already know Neo." She would not give way. She stood, turning her feet towards the ladder.

"Please." He touched her hand, her eyes boring into his in icy flame.

"No." And she was gone, steps echoing in the hull. He watched her leave and heard it, her words.

*

"I'm not afraid any more." His was heart still. "You see, you can't be dead. Because I love you."

*

"Shit." It was a sigh, an exhale, a need to release what he had done. It was all he could remember, along with a certainty the wise woman who dwelled within the coded world had told the flesh and blood woman something. She wasn't made of ice. Suddenly it made sense, the way she was so distant again. They had lost the crew she had known and trusted, and he had forgotten that she had given him her heart. He had, in a way, changed the meaning of the Oracle's words. Trinity would fall in love with the One. It hadn't been said if he would love her back. His feet followed her, knowing where the invisible tracks would lead. Outside the door he paused.

*~*~*~*~*

"I was wrong."

"No, he's the One."

"He hurt you. The man I thought we found wouldn't."

"He is still the One and he will be. That is the truth Morpheus."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Cypher tried to kill him, and failed. He should have fallen to his death when he saved me, he stood. Smith killed him, but he didn't die. Neo is the One."

"So you believe now?"

"I have since he opened his eyes and claimed he didn't believe you. He is the One."

"Thank you Trinity, I can only hope the Oracle hasn't brought you pain."

"I'm a fighter Morpheus, pain means I'm still alive." Her footsteps continued on their way. Neo walked forward from the shadows, directly into the path of his captain.

"Excuse me," 

"Neo, wait."

"Yes?"

"She needs space."

"I've done something really stupid Morpheus. I have to appologise."

"Leave her be."

"I remember what she said. I know what brought me back."

"What was it Neo?"

"I can't explain right now, please, can I see her?" The other man moved out of his way.

"She is my daughter in a way, the only family I have left bar Tank, be gentle on her Neo."

"She's my world Morpheus, I wouldn't be alive without her." His brown eyes shimmered.

"All right, I understand. Good luck." The captain walked away, leaving the path clear. Neo sighed and approached the door.

*~*~*~*~*

"Come in." Her voice was cold. The door opened.

"Trinity, I remember."

"Remember what Neo?" She wasn't looking at him.

"What brought me back."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"I just, wasn't sure if I dreamed it."

"I see."

"No, you don't. I was waiting for something. I couldn't be the One, it didn't feel right."

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

"Good." She still wouldn't look at him as he stepped over the threshold and closed the door.

"Because of you."

"What?" Her eyes found his from her seat on the cot, he stood shyly near the door.

"I can't live without you Trinity, figuratively or literally." She smiled at the awkward joke.

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be the One without you, I wouldn't have someone to turn to for help."

"Morpheus will be with you until the end."

"Yeah, but he's in love with someone. Besides, you're much more attractive."

"What are you saying Neo?" She frowned and he licked his lips.

"The Oracle told me that no one could tell you you were the One, you just knew. She compared it to…"

"Being in love?" He nodded; glad he had been saved the explaination in its entirety

"Yeah. I almost missed my chance, Trinity. I almost killed everyone, just because I wasn't brave."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I didn't know how you would react."

"Me?" 

"Yes."

"To what?" She studied him, watched as he fidgeted like a schoolboy.

"I," pause, "I adore you Trinity, more than this life. More than any life." His eyes held hers.

"Love, Neo. Do you love me?" She knew she was vulnerable, but with him, it didn't matter.

"Yes, but I can't say it."

"Why?"

"Because I would hurt you if I did." He hoped she wouldn't ask, hoped he wouldn't have to say.

"Then we'll leave it unsaid." The Matrix lives they had led were irrelevant now, she would wait.

"Thank you."

"Neo."

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?" For the first time, she felt afraid, worried that even now he would leave.

"Always." Slowly he walked towards the bed, sitting next to her. Eyes locked with hers, he raised a hand slowly to cup her cheek, watching the light play over her pale skin.

"Kiss me Neo." And he did.


	2. Talking to a wall

"Get out of my way." Her voice was soft, cold as ice and as strong as steel.

"No." 

"Now." It was a command

"I won't let you do this." His softness was underlined with determination.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Damnit, why won't you listen to me?" The velvet tore from the iron fist for a moment.

"Because you're wrong."

"How do you know? Everything I've said Link has verified."

"And Morpheus has given me permission. I'm going in." She would not let him win this.

"It's too dangerous." He was pulling her to him with his eyes.

"I can take care of myself."

"Let me come with you." A compromise, she didn't hesitate in her reply.

"No." It echoed his earlier denial, he tried a different approach.

"I can't," there was a pause as he tried to say something. "Please." He was begging.

"Stay here, I won't be long." It was the tone of reassurance, of promise.

"But they're so real!" For the first time she saw the fear in his eyes.

"And I'm faster than they are."

"Trinity, don't do this." He hardened again, trying to seem reasonable.

"I have to test it, I'm not putting you in danger over some stupid new training program."

"Please, don't go in there." One hand lay on her shoulder as he tried to gain her promise.

"Get your hand off me and let me do my job." The hand fell and she approached the chair.

"It is not your job to die in a simulation." She turned on him as he spoke.

"It is my job to protect the ones I care about. You will go in there over my dead body."

"All ready for you Trinity." Link said, moving towards his station.

"Please, let me, I'm the One, I can do this."

"And I can't?" Her eyes flashed angrily.

"I don't want to risk it." He took a step towards her.

"Risk what Neo?" She stepped closer, voice deadly quiet. "I am nothing to you."

"You are everything to me." He countered with feeling.

"Then let me go."

"No." It was torn from his throat, harsh and fearful yet endlessly determined.

"If I come back, I'm yours."

"No Trinity, I can't risk this."

"What Neo? Can't risk what?"

"I… I…" He stumbled over the words, trying to get them out. She stepped away.

"If you can't say it, it isn't real Neo." She settled her weight in the chair as the silence wore on.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to plug her in?" Link asked the statue-like One.

"Shit." With fumbling fingers, Neo reached for the spike, carefully sliding it home.

"Alright, let's get this program started." Link tapped at the keys and Neo watched from his position beside Trinity. The captain walked in and joined the others, carefully assessing the code that ran in green rivulets down the screen.

*~*~*

A/N: I hope you like this bit, if so I'll continue, if not I'll remove it and leave this at just a chapter story J Review please!


	3. Talking through illusion

"I'm in." Never before had those words meant so much to him.

"Okay, they should be at the corner of Rivers and Hume, you have three minutes." Link said.

"Ten." She countered.

"Five."

"Seven." Morpheus nodded his approval.

"Done."

"Good."

"You need to find the exit on your own, they'll all ring but you have to pick the right one."

"I know." She was gone then, her voice lost as she ran towards her destination. Gunfire.

"Shit." The One settled his weight on his back foot, ready to move.

"She'll be alright." The captain had his arms behind his back, quiet. Silence.

"Link, what the hell is going on?" The man looked at the screens dumbfounded. No phone rang.

"I don't know, are you sure you're are the right spot?"

"Yes." Her voice was beginning to hold fear.

"It was supposed to trigger itself."

"Hurry Link, they're coming." Fingers flew over the keys.

"Sir, we have some serious problems."

"What?"

"The controls we got sent aren't working, nothing is working!"

"I'm going in."

"No Neo, I can't afford to lose you both."

"I can't lose her Morpheus."

"And nor can I." The tone was sharp. "Some sacrifices have to be made Neo."

"No, never. I will not stand here and watch her die."

"Then I suggest you help us change the code."

"I can't unless I'm in there."

"Then she is on her own."

"Can't you pull the program?" Link shook his head.

"It's turned viral, I can't stop it."

"Morpheus please." His eyes met the captains, portraying meaning. "I love her." A pause.

"Alright, get ready to go." He almost ran but the distance was too short.

"Come on." He sighed, waiting to feel the familiar sensation of invincibility flood him.

"I'm in." The phone to his ear he ran.

"There's three, she's holding her own but they haven't drawn guns yet, two are watching."

"I'm nearly there." A scream tore the air, he called her name, pushing his legs faster than they had gone.

"We meet again, Mr. Anderson."

"Out of my way Smith." The alley was blocked.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time, Mr. Anderson."

"Out of my way." She landed with a sickening thud, colliding with brick, concrete and steel.

"She will die Mr. Anderson, and you will not be able to save her."

"Shut the fuck up." A fist flew and the suited man fell, dissolving into green runes.

"Neo! Get out of here!" Her voice gurgled against the liquid in her throat. His heart wrenches.

"No, something's wrong with the program."

"Neo, now!" An Agent slammed a balled hand into her face.

"Trinity!" Rage and horror filled him, the green lines appearing before his glassed eyes. The image died.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft in the white of the construct, her face cupped by his hands.

"I almost lost you."

"You never let me go."

"I can't." She smiled weakly.

"Let's get out of here." He nodded, the world of the ship before their eyes. The captain releases them both in turn, the woman making her way slowly to her room, the others standing and watching as she leaves. There is a slight hesitation in her steps and the One makes to go after her. A hand on his shoulder stops him, a shake of the dark head reprimands him and a glance at the appropriate quarters directs him. Sighing the eyes are followed, Neo making his way exhaustedly to his bed. Sleep evades him. The nightmares have begun.

*~*~*~

A/N: Due to the overwhelming reviews, which are all very welcome, I'll keep writing. I thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. If things don't seem clear when you first read something that's because they aren't meant to be obvious. I hope that if you have any ideas you will let me know, since this was meant to be a single chapter and has now evolved to three, I need some help J . I write by the directors' code, "Everything by design, nothing by accident" so I try to give everything meaning. Please review and let me know how this is going, I'll do my best to keep the quality up.


	4. Talking of the nightmares

"Can't sleep?" She asks, he is sitting alone.

"They're just dreams."

"So you say. Want to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell." He sees her falling image superimposed over the woman before him.

"Suit yourself." She sits, silent.

"The program, is it?"

"Completely destroyed, here and in Zion. No one will ever know it existed."

"Would you have gone in if you had known?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't."

"Trinity,"

"You're too important to too many people Neo. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Silence.

"What about you Trinity?"

"What about me?"

"What if something happened to you?"

"The world goes on." Not a word in reply. He looked up at her, trying to find the courage to say the words.

"Trinity, I…"

"Don't Neo." He froze, she wasn't looking at him. A long pause.

"I don't need to hear the words."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her eyes met his, conveying something he had never seen before, remembered pain. It was gone.

"Want to tell me?" He asked, echoing her. Stone features met his gaze.

"There's nothing to tell." And she was gone, the brief glimpse he had seen of a softer woman evaporated.

"We have to talk sometime."

"Not right now." She was the one pushing him away, standing and turning her back to him. He wanted to follow but there was something stopping him. It struck him then, the expressions were too similar, the real and the unreal blending into one. Raising a hand to his head he stopped the thoughts that plagued him. If he said it, the vision would happen, she would fall and she would die. But a nagging fear contradicted that. If he said nothing, didn't tell her the complete truth, she would fall to the ground, a bullet lodged inside her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Trinity, are you awake?" No reply, he opens the door, eyes falling on her sleeping form. It's dark.

"Please, don't." Her voice, thick with sleep.

"I haven't…" He paused, not finishing.

"No." Softly spoken into the pillow, she rolls over, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Shit." Quick steps, he kneels.

"Please." She begs softly.

"Trinity, wake up." 

"No!" Eyes fly open, seeing nothing for a panicked moment.

"Trin, are you okay?" His hands steady her.

"Oh God Neo…" She closes her eyes again.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Soft fingers in her hair, soothing her, he waits.

"Tell me."

"I saw you die." He pauses. For a moment he thinks she knows.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you and you didn't get up."

"Trin, it's okay, I'm here, I'm alive."

"I know." Her face was pressed against his shoulder as he held her close.

"Has this happened before?" Silence, he stroked her hair.

"Yes." Soft as dew on a spider's web.

"Oh God, Trin." The noises of the ship filled the silence. His fingers played gentle patterns on her neck.

"Don't go Neo."

"I won't." Silence.

"Take me with you."

"To the ends of the world." He promised. They sat for in a timeless state, rocking gently for some, still for the remainder. His arms held her close, her arms echoing her need, wrapping around the strong person they each desired. The darkness wrapped them in coldness and they lay together on the single cot, bodies inter-wound as they comforted each other. His sleep was void of the nightmare that haunted him, hers filled with the warmth she had been missing in her life for so long.

*~*~*~*

A/N: Hi there, this may take a while because so many wonderful people reviewed. :D

Trin: Thank you so much for your review, I'm flattered and I'm very glad to give my permission for translation J . Let me know how it goes.

Posh kovac: Glad you like, I'll keep going as long as I get reviews (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, Shove!) ;)

Nobody's Princess: I love your name btw and thank you for pointing out that Neo didn't know about Niobe, I fixed that. He just knows his captain is in love. As you can see, I've continued, so I hope to hear from you again. J 

Sirene: I want to thank you for your two reviews, unpredictability is my specialty J Hopefully you didn't see this chapter coming. I'm very flattered by your comments and I'm so glad you like what I've written, if you start not to, let me know and I'll try to rectify it.

Trineo4life: He does say "I love you", remember, in Reloaded. The reason he hasn't so far is because I think it was the first time the words passed his lips. It's more fun for me this way. ;) I'll update as soon as I can, but finding somewhere to fit these in gets more difficult as the time goes on, after all, they don't talk much in Revs or even really in Reloaded. Never mind J Glad you like J 

Cinn: The chapter names are meant to make you think about the contents of the chapter, they are a precursor to the metaphorical meaning of the episode J Enjoy.

Chinchilla-in-a-bowl: Cool name! You have definitely been constructive, you liked chapter 2 enough to make me write chapters 3 &4, see constructive J I hope I didn't disappoint.

Sci-freak GrodySpork: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like the first chapter, I have every intention of making more 'awww' bits and I might even refer to the first chapter at the end ;) Enjoy, and I hope your friends like it too J And yes, the title does have a meaning, the saying is "seek and ye shall find" and since I have more dialogue than description, I changed it to "speak and ye shall find", plus the only way to get answers that aren't written is to ask. 'Everything be design, nothing by accident' is my motto J 

Da Buffster: I won't stop as long as a) I have spots in the movies to put these scenes without interfering with the movies, b) I get reviewers who are as nice as you and all the others so far J and c) I can think of what to write! 

I hope you all enjoy, I never realized how long replying to reviews could be J Yay!! See you all next chapter!


	5. Talking to oracles, and chickens

"Has he told you the truth?" It was a change of topic, accompanied by wisp thin smoke.

"About what?" She is still.

"The dreams, honey."

"No."

"I can't either."

"I know. He still won't sleep all night."

"And when he wakes up, so do you."

"Yes." A heavy pause, the dark woman took a drag of her cigarette.

"He's going to ask you something, and you're going to try to keep a promise you don't understand."

"To prevent what happens in his dreams?"

"Bingo. But some promises aren't meant to be kept."

"If keeping it means he dies, I'll break it."

"Good girl." A pause, uncovered eyes assess covered ones.

"He's in." The blue eyes, hidden by black glass, scowl.

"Take a cookie and scoot. He's come in looking for you." A kindly smile on her lips she offers the tray.

"I told him not to worry." Treat in hand, she stands.

"But he loves you, and that means more to both of you than you realize."

"I wish he'd say it."

"Actions speak louder than words, honey. Actions are more important than words."

"I know." A slight smile touches the words and the other woman, the one staying, leans her weight back. In silence the strong warrioress departs, having the answers she came for and more. The car glided smoothly along the road, taking her to the man whose words could mend or break the heart that seemed to be of ice. His figure was standing in the doorway as she approached, stopping the black automobile and walking with confident strides towards him. Neither spoke, falling in step with the other as they answered the impetuous ringing of the hard-line. She opened her eyes and for a moment took in his still form, wishing he could sleep as peacefully as he seemed at that moment. His eyes opened and searched for hers, meeting them gratefully. So much could be said in a glance and that was all they needed now. Just eyes meeting eyes and the world made sense, so much said and unsaid. They stood carefully, swinging their legs off the chairs and towards each other. That was all they needed, if their feet pointed at each other or their eyes met, there was a 'them'. Actions were louder than words.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Does it get easier?"

"Does what get easier?"

"Not being able to tell the one you…love… the whole truth." He stumbled over the word.

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn." A slight pause.

"But, with time, you can tell the one you love everything." As usual, words of wisdom from dark lips.

"What if there isn't any time left?"

"Then you have wasted your chance." A pause.

"I want to tell her something, but it's something bad."

"How bad Neo?" His voice is soft, so is the reply.

"My worst nightmare."

"If it is only a nightmare, it will not worry her. But it would be another link between you."

"It scares me Morpheus."

"Has she told you her worst fear?"

"No."

"Maybe you should ask." Measured words, weighed and spoken in a rhythm of knowledge. The enigmatic captain rose on silent feet, leaving the One to contemplate how much he should tell, and how much he could conceal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do we have to do this?"

"You're the one who can't sleep."

"So?"

"This will make you sleep, I'm certain."

"Trinity…"

"Are you afraid Neo?"

"No." 'Yes', his mind countered.

"Chose."

"Fine, Dare."

"I dare you to…click your heels when Morpheus gives you an order tomorrow."

"What? No way, he'd spar me for that!"

"Are you a coward Neo?" A pause.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, your turn." 

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to fly with me."

"I can't fly Neo."

"I'd be right there with you." Weighted silence, he took her hand in his.

"Alright." Her eyes found his. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a chicken." He frowned.

"What?"

"Act like a chicken, those strange feathered creatures in the Matrix that lay eggs."

"I've never seen a real chicken."

"Nor have I." She countered.

"Even in the Matrix, I lived in the city all my life."

"You can do it Neo." The silent acceptance of what had been made him smile.

"Don't laugh."

"That was the entire point of the dare." He rolled his eyes, tucking his hands into his armpits.

"Here goes." The One clucked embarrassedly, trying to mimic the sound the bird made.

"You're good at that." She managed with a straight face before lifting her free hand to her mouth.

"Gee, thanks." The laughter was stifled by a soft kiss, his lips replacing her fingers. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"What's your worst fear?" Her eyes went cold, hard, ice.

"No Neo."

"Why not?"

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore."

"You're lying."

"Let me."

"One condition."

"What?"

"We stop playing this game."

"Alright," she agreed with a small smile. "What about…"

"No Trinity, no more games. Just let me hold you."

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered against his lips, welcoming the suggestions with open arms. They never kissed with the burning desire many others would have, the contact light but infinitely more meaningful. As soldiers, they knew self-control was incredibly important and when they were together, it merely enforced the idea. His hands rested on her flesh, reveling in the silken skin beneath his fingers as she relaxed into him. Eyes closed, they settled into a comfortable position and drifted off into a restful sleep. But it was brief, the nightmares of the past and future haunting them separately.

*~*

A/N: Yes, I know, what on the Neb are they doing playing Truth or Dare… I was wondering that myself, but I thought it was funny. Neo clucking like a chicken *smothers laughter*. Ok, to the reviewers!

Posh Kovac: Your story is good, I'm just a nitpicker, I'm positive that you're underestimating yourself. Stop it or I'll throw this heavy blunt object at you. *Waves said unidentified heavy, blunt object* Ok, I'm kidding, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Sci-Freak GrodySpork: That's what you get when you review every chapter :p I'm glad that you like it. I'm not sure how many questions there are in there or how many there will be, I know all so I'm not sure when I'm being ambiguous, that's what I rely on reviewers for ;p The films are full of explanations to almost all the questions raised, you just have to look into them. Example, Who was Niobe other than the captain of the Logos? I'll tell you next chapter!

Chinchilla-in-a-bowl: Yay! You reviewed! Sorry, I get excited over little things. Glad you like, I hope you review this chapter and tell me if I'm doing the story justice or if I'm heading on the road to 'oh my gods, avoid this story' town. Thanks :)

Trinfan: Is this soon enough? Hehehe, enjoy, I hope to see you review this chapter too :)

Da Buffster: Yay! I'm so glad you like it! (I sound like a broken record, sheesh. Oh well) I hope your New Year will be happy to, same goes for everyone else too by the way :) I review because I feel the story deserves a review, whatever the reason, yours = good, ok? I got my motto from my Drama teacher, he's a director and he expects us not only to learn to act, but to direct a bit too. The Matrix is also based on that principle, example, what does Logos mean, it's more than a hovercraft piloted by Niobe. I'll put that in my next A/N, as well as the history of Niobe :)

Enjoy, and if you haven't reviewed yet, it's not too late, hit the button, write 'I'm reviewing because I want to see my name in an A/N' and send it. Sure enough, by the power vested in me as the Authoress of this piece, ye shall see thy name in an A/N for the next chapter! ;p Ideas welcomed :)


	6. Talking in battle

"Trinity, can I ask you a favour?"

"What?"

"Could you spar with me?"

"Where?"

"The Dojo?"

"Alright, give me a minute to fix this."

"Ok." The sparks died as she stood.

"Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*

"I want you to hit me."

"I have every intention of it."

"You won't be able to."

"Says who?"

"Morpheus."

"He doesn't know you like I do."

"Thankfully."

"Indeed." Punch, block, kick, block, flip, land, stance.

"You're good."

"I was you before you were."

"What?"

"Never mind." Freeze jump, dodge, roundhouse kick, duck, roll, stance.

"How do you do that?"

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know." Thrust, block, kick, block, beam running, dodge, landing, kick, connection.

"Shit."

"I trained with Morpheus you know."

"You mimicked him."

"You're predictable."

"How are you so fast?"

"I'm not."

"Then how?"

"Think about it Neo, the answer is right under your nose." Dart, startle, retreat, smirk, defensive.

"Shit."

"More than you bargained for?"

"Yes."

"Good." Relaxed, stance dropped, a small smile on her lips.

"Tell me how."

"You need to learn that for yourself."

"But?"

"What?"

"You can't fight Agents, and yet?"

"I hold my own against you?"

"Yeah."

"I learn quickly."

"Very." A half stride apart, eyes locked together.

"You know it." A phone rings.

"Are you ready?" Resonant with wisdom in his voice made her stand proudly.

"Yes."

"Tell him she sent word."

"Who?"

"Zion."

"Why is everything female to you?" Neo raised an eyebrow.

"I am a captain. Even the sentinels are mildly feminine."

"I see."

"Morpheus?"

"Zion has sent word."

"About?"

"Let's find out." The white of the construct, the cold metal ship, the Real World. She paused, regaining herself, taking a moment before leaving the safety of the chair. Sometimes it seemed better to be in the dream world, she was faster, stronger, braver. And she didn't need Neo. Not when there was code around her and she could bend the rules that bound her to the cold and dreary ship, to the crew she had lost to save one man, to the feelings that while admitted still were not owned.

*~*

A/N: I got excited and decided to make them combatants, yes I know it's been done but I like it, it's a fun idea. Thanks to those who reviewed and those who will. (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, SHOVE!)
    
    Trinfan: Thanks for the review, you're right on the mark, the game was to open her up and since it didn't work it may recur later, when I get it right :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and I hope you'll review again :) And the character in Refuge from the Cold isn't Trinity, by the way, she's just a survivor who's past the point of breaking, thanks for the review there, it is a stand alone piece :)

DivaMercury: I reply to all reviewers because each reviewer is special, even the anonymous and the flamers :). They seem to get stuck for words a lot don't they? Partly why I have so much fun writing this story, they have to talk! :) 
    
    Da Buffster: I think they have a lot of serious fun, or they would if they didn't have to save the world and all. I always imagined him living in the city for his entire life, my friends, around about 18yros, have only seen a chicken in RL a couple of times, and that was because I have one in my backyard too :)
    SapphireNight: Great to meet you! Glad you like it and I hope to see you at the end of this chapter , unless I scared you off with the Trinity whooping Neo's butt :p
    Posh Kovac: I'm glad you like the Truth and Dare scene, it seems very popular :) As for your story, if you need any help, you can contact me at Zanna_Dawnwings@hotmail.com and that goes for everyone else too, I am always willing to aid a fellow author :)
    

As promised, here are the meanings behind Niobe and ship, the Logos.

****

Niobe

A mortal woman in Greek mythology, Niobe, daughter of Tantalus and either Euryanassa, Eurythemista, Clytia, Dione, Laodice, wife of Amphion, boasted of her superiority to Leto because she had fourteen children (Niobids), seven male and seven female, while Leto had only two. Apollo killed her sons as they practiced athletics, with the last begging for his life, and Artemis her daughters. Apollo and Artemis used poisoned arrows to kill them, though according to some versions a number of the Niobids were spared (Chloris, usually). Amphion, at the sight of his dead sons, either killed himself or was killed by Apollo after swearing revenge. A devastated Niobe fled to Mt. Siplyon in Asia Minor and turned into stone as she wept, or committed suicide. Her tears formed the river Achelous. Zeus had turned all the people of Thebes to stone and so no one buried the Niobids until the ninth day after their death, when the gods themselves entombed them.   
  
Mt. Sipylus has a carving of a female face on it that the locals claimed was Niobe, though it was probably originally intended to be Cybele. The rock appears to weep because it is porous limestone and rainwater seeps through the pores.   
  
Aedon was the queen of Thebes who attempted to kill the son of her rival, Niobe, also her sister-in-law (Aedon was married to Zethus), and accidentally killed her own daughter, Itylus instead and thus, the gods again changed her into a nightingale. 

****

Logos

_Philosophy_ In pre-Socratic philosophy, the principle governing the cosmos, the source of this principle, or human reasoning about the cosmos. Among the Sophists, the topics of rational argument or the arguments themselves. In Stoicism, the active, material, rational principle of the cosmos; nous. Identified with God, it is the source of all activity and generation and is the power of reason residing in the human soul. _Judaism_ In biblical Judaism, the word of God, which itself has creative power and is God's medium of communication with the human race. In Hellenistic Judaism, a hypostasis associated with divine wisdom. _Christianity_ In Saint John's Gospel, especially in the prologue (1:1-14), the creative word of God, which is itself God and incarnate in Jesus. Also called _Word_**.**


	7. Talking in the past

"You already know what I'm going to say."

"I'm not."

"Sorry honey, but you are going to be important."

"That's what I've been told."

"And it's true. How many other people do you think I get through here, in a day, hoping they're the One?"

"Eighty seven."

"How did you guess?" She laughs, questioning.

"You had it in your eyes."

"I see you paid attention to the body language training."

"Of course."

"I want to tell you something." She sits, lighting a cigarette.

"Ok."

"You're a hard shell, you lock everyone out and try to everything on your own. And that's fine, for now."

"For now?"

"One day, you are going to find a man, he isn't going to seem much to himself, but to you, he'll big."

"What do you mean?"

"One day, you are going to fall in love with a man."

"No." Barely audible.

"And the man that you love, he'll be the One."

"No." Definite.

"Why not?"

"Love is a weakness."

"How do you feel about Switch and Apoc then?"

"They are skilled."

"And do you think love gets in their way?"

"No."

"If you look hard enough, you'll see it makes them both stronger."

"They couldn't leave the other behind."

"And they won't." A pause.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know? This is something you will not be able to change."

"Tel me."

"Once you've found the One, he will be brought to me. I'll tell him what he needs to hear and he'll leave."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You have to know, as soon as you get in the building, as soon as you get out of the car, if you love him."

"Why?"

"If you don't you'll lose everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, Morpheus, Mouse, Apoc, Switch, Tank and Dozer too. And if you don't know, you both could die."

"How do you know about Tank and Dozer? What about Cypher?"

"The Zion-borns? You had their names in your eyes." She smiled, leaving Cypher out still.

"My own tricks against me?"

"Yes, honey. And you better stop playing tricks on yourself, if you want to end the war."

"I'm not the One, I can't end the war."

'But the One can't end it without you." The woman paused, regarding the pale eyes behind black glass.

"What?"

"I know you're not going to believe me, not for a long time. You think the prophecy is bullshit."

"I haven't seen it proved."

'All right, how's this, I give you something to base it on. If it happens, the prophecy it true."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I've been lying through my teeth for years."

"Alright, what will happen?"

"When you go to get him the first time…"

"We fail the first time? We never go back a second."

"You do this time. What I was saying was, the first time he will chose the devil he knows."

"Agents?"

"Bingo, after that he'll come fairly quietly but that first time, you'll lose him and you'll be powerless."

"If he's the One why doesn't he do something to save himself?"

"He doesn't believe in himself, he is afraid. Don't worry, Morpheus'll put you on watcher first."

"Which is it, that I get made his minder while his still plugged, or he goes with them?"

"Both. If either are wrong then you can do your thing and stay alone. But I'm right honey."

"We'll see."

"And make sure you get your captain to send me that boy Mouse when he's ready."

"Who is Mouse?"

"That little one behind you." An image of a wide-eyed boy appeared as she turned, ready to meet him.

"What the?" The image vanished.

"You haven't met him yet, give it a few years." With a kindly smile, the Oracle pressed a cookie into the hand of the warrioress.

"By the time your done eating it, you'll feel right as rain." With a slight backward glance Trinity left, hoping that she wouldn't have to tell Morpheus. The chocolate chips melted against her palm and with the hesitancy of someone expecting to be laughed at, she raised the smears to her lips, licking them off. For a brief moment she thought staying in the Matrix might have been better, but a sudden longing for something made her shake her head. The dark man saw the cookie in her hand and although he could see he had been wrong originally, he also knew that chocolate chip cookies were reserved for special people.

"What was said was said for you alone."

"No, you have to know." 

"What?"

"I am not the One."

"I already knew that."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"To see what you may be." Silence, the elevator doors opened.

"She said that she wants to see Mouse in a few years."

"I will have to remember that." A small smile, he looked ahead. Later the ship was silent, she sat in the dark on her bunk, thinking about what the Oracle had told her. A voice, foreign to the time remembered, pushed away the hazy clarity of dreaming.

*~*

A/N: This entire chapter was a flashback/dream/thing, just in case you got lost somewhere. :) Please let me know if the characterization is crummy, I'm heading out on a limb with the Oracle and Morpheus so please, if they don't sound right, let me know with some pointers, thanks. :)

Again, thanks to all who have reviewed, all those who haven't but will and even those who've simply read this story. It means a lot to know someone enjoys it, bar me that is :) You all can help yourself to the blocks of chocolate sitting by the review button :)

Skulldodds: I figure, Neo being the One, he hasn't quiet figured out how to use that against someone who rarely fights to their full potential. Trinity is fast but she's also restrained, a different style to the early fights of Neo. It's more fun to give him something to think about too, I mean, he's the One, he's unbeatable. And yet she knocked him to the floor :) Hope you liked this chapter and I'm, looking forward to your next review.

Divamecury: I'm glad you do have some time to write, or at the very least read. :) I'm lucky, I've learnt how to stay up late and type the story on word and still look cheerful in the morning. That means I use the time I do have on the net, I use it to write to reviewers and upload chapters, I hope to hear from you soon, with positive comments! :) Oh, do you want the meanings of any other names or anything, I'd really love to look some up and I'm just waiting for a good excuse :p


	8. Talking at inbetweens

"Trin, wake up."

"What?"

"You were dreaming."

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Then why did you wake me?"

"I wanted to know something."

"What?"

"Can we go in the morning?"

"Go where?"

"Flying."

"I can't fly Neo."

"Sure you can, I can."

"You're the One."

"So?"

"That means you can do things no one else can."

"Please?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

"No you're not, you spend more time than anyone on roof tops. Even more than me."

"That's because you don't stay on roofs Superman."

"It's brilliant Trinity, please?"

"I'll think about it Neo."

"You have to, it was a dare."

"You didn't click your heels."

"Morpheus was in a foul mood though, it doesn't count."

"It does."

"You didn't answer my question either, so we're even."

"What question?"

"What's you're greatest fear."

"Simple, waking up to a dead ship." 'Liar, it's seeing him dead', her mind chided.

"That's not possible."

"It is, if you make it under something and get knocked out, the sentinels think you're dead."

"So they kill everyone but you." His voice is soft with disbelief.

"Yes, it's happened to a few people and it's worse, sentinels attack communications first."

"No links with the outside world, generally around broadcast level and surrounded by dead bodies…"

"In the dark and the cold, most likely injured, your only hope that another ship will come past."

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"That's my worst fear."

"Wow."

"I answered your question, now I don't have to fly."

"Please?"

"Neo, no amount of puppy dog eyes is going to get your way."

"Trinity, I just want you with me, we won't go high. I want to show you the clouds."

"I don't need to see the clouds, I remember what they look like."

"Please?"

"No Neo, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not the One."

"Then how did you beat me?"

"I know you Neo, I know you better than…" 'I should', the words, unsaid, locked in her throat.

"Than what?"

"Than you know me."

"That wasn't what you were going to say."

"It's true though."

"I think I know you pretty well."

"Better than most."

"Not as well as you do?"

"No."

"I want to."

"I know."

"Tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not something that can be told."

"Alright. What about a training simulation?"

"What about one?"

"Can we do one tomorrow?"

"Which one?"

"The last one…"

"You know the rules."

"You know which one I mean, Link finished it for him." The name goes unsaid.

"As long as you don't side with them, I'd be willing."

"That would mean leaving you."

"I know."

"I made my promise Trinity, I will not break that."

"One day, you might have to."

"I won't leave you."

"I know."

"Never."

"Neo, you're being rash. Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Sure, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."
    
    "You're here, of course I'm okay."

"Good night Trinity."

"Good night Neo."

*~*

A/N: Ok, now, I realise you all love this story, and since you do, could you please HELP ME?! I've got WB coming on at this point. I have two bits to put at the end but I need something in the middle. I don't know, maybe what kind of training program the little one would write, that could be helpful :p Or anything else for that matter. Please? Please? Please? Or, you could just review and that would make me feel better anyway :p

Trineo4life: Hello *waves* hope this update was fast enough for you, but writers block is after me, please don't kill me if the next update takes a while.

Xauhquia: Did he in the movies? Did the director make you think he had said it before the moment we saw his lips form the words? Answer those and maybe you'll have what I have. If you don't know, keep reading to find out :p

Cinn: Long time no review, how have you been? I know you don't get any replies from a wall, but then, you can't move a wall without the right words either. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I'd be interested to hear what you think :)

Divamercury: I'd love to hear what your teacher has to say about writer's block, I'm feeling an acute attack coming and I need all the help I can get fending it off :) And of course I'd be willing, I wouldn't have offered otherwise :) Just let me know what you'd like to know :)

Ryanne: Hi there, nice to hear from you :) Very glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter too, hope to hear from you again :)

Trinfan: So glad I got the descriptions right! YAY!! *Does a dance* As usual, I look forward to hearing from you and I hope this chapter meets your expectations :)

Da Buffster: I mean a real chicken, as in being able to touch one. TV so does not count :p An way, I'm glad the characterization was up to scratch and here's hoping I managed to keep these two in character too. Let me know what you think :)

Skulldodds: The Merovingians were also thought to be related to Christ in some way shape or form so there you go. Think about the Neb (Babylon)-- Zion link. Locke, the person we see pretty much leading Zion, believes that Morpheus is bad, hence his ship is, ergo, to Zion, the Neb is bad. See? Niobe was so proud of her little ship, so confident in it's abilities, that she almost lost her life and others, and didn't she say that the Logos had never crashed or something like that? The ship, her child if you like, is irrevocably dead. The connection now clear? I thought that since the Oracle made special cookies for Neo, she could make a special one for Trinity too. She probably has a different one for everyone, she makes their favourite to make them feel better if she gives them bad news :)


	9. Talking while driving

"Jesus Neo, did you get those basic operational programs?"

"Um, maybe."

"What did they tell you about flying a hovercraft?"

"It's just like driving a car."

"Oh shit." She leans back in her seat, trying not to touch anything.

"What?"

"Neo!"

"Aahhh!" Somehow, the ship is safe. She points.

"Ok, set her down, gently!" Silence. He turns to her.

"Did I really do that bad?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes… No…Maybe…"

"A Zionite could fly this thing better than you."

"That's harsh."

"But true."

"Come on Trinity, I wasn't that bad."

"You nearly hit seven poles, narrowly avoided the walls sixteen times, failed to brake thirteen…"

"I get the point,"

"Good. What did Tank say about the operational programs?"

"That they were 'major boring shit'…"

"Oh God."

"What?"

"You never did the basic operational programs."

"I guess not."

"Morpheus!"

"Trinity?" His head appeared from down the ladder. He did not want to sit with the learner.

"Do we still have the basic ops on file?"

"Of course."

"Good, I'm taking Neo in."

"In?" The One is ignored.

"I see. Be careful with him."

"I will."

"Hang on, what's going on?"

"We are going to the core." She grabs his writs, pulling him from the chair. The captain takes his seat.

"Why?"

"You need work."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Because you know I'll push you."

"Maybe."

"No maybes. Sit." He does as he's told, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Disappointing you."

"You want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"The first time I flew the Neb, we had to go back to Zion for repairs."

"Why?"

"Tank and his aversion to 'major boring shit'."

"Ah." They smiled softly, each waiting for the other to break the moment. It was Link that did.

"Are you sure you want basic ops? They're really simple."

"Load him up Link, he needs to know."

"Alright." The taps on the keyboard and screens echoed as the captain steered the ship to a safe place.

"Wow."

"Know what you did wrong?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good."

"Can I try again?"

"Not today. There has been news from one of the ships, we have to go in. Four hours, be ready." The strong voice carried through the hull, touching metal and causing his elite crew to move about quickly, Neo's jack removed and the pair heading towards the galley. If they had four hours, they were going to make use of them, flying the Neb could wait for another day.

*~*

A/N: Well, he can't be good at everything can he? Let me know what you think :) Any ideas about what type of scene you want next? Funny, serious, evil? Anything? Hope to hear from you all soon :)

Da Buffster: Your reviews are never too long :) Congratulations you succeeded in making me feel tons better :) I think I have a funny bit next and I just watched Reloaded again, I made notes! *Slaps herself* I have to stop doing that! School is over for me, no more analyzing movies! But I did it anyway. I have some spots to put new scenes in so yay! Did you know it was only 6 months between the first and second movie timeline wise? Scary. I'd love to hear from you again, especially if you tell me you have a Matrix fic I can read :)

Cinn: Of course I want your opinion, you are not weird, or not weird enough to freak me out anyway. Glad you like, I'd really like to hear any of your ideas, so please, review away. :)

Divamercury: Thanks for the tidbit, I think it's actually really useful, hence how I got this chapter. Took me about 4 mins with no care for spelling or whatever so, a good rule. I'll share my small amounts of research if you'll share yours :) There's something at the end of this if you want to look at it :)

Trinfan: I know it wasn't flying flying, but I think it was close enough. I shudder to think of what Neo would have been like at driving in the Matrix. :p I hope the characters stay true as I go. I think the next part will be a funny bit, I haven't decided yet :) 

Xauhquia: Hello! *Waves* I know he didn't say it in the movies, my question really was this. Do you think it was the first time he said it when she died? Is it possible that the words had more meaning, imo, than other declarations because the audience had never heard him say it, or because he hadn't, even in the places the audience couldn't see? It wasn't the adding of words, nor the fact that he was saving her life that made that scene emotionally charged for me. There are some nuances in Neo and his speech you should have a go over. When, for instance, does he start using 'Trin' as a common form of address? When does he shorten it from 'Trinity' to just 'Trin'? Please, ponder and let me know…

****

Zion

The historic land of Israel as a symbol of the Jewish people. The Jewish people; Israel. A place or religious community regarded as sacredly devoted to God. An idealized, harmonious community; utopia. 


	10. Talking through cables

"What's going on with Morpheus?" They galley was empty bar the two of them.

"Some news from Zion."

"Good or bad?"

"I think we can safely assume bad."

"Are you going to keep bashing the bottom of your bowl?"

"No, I'm going to finish this and check wiring."

"We did that yesterday."

"I'm going to do it again."

"Why?"

"As Ghost says, 'No matter how many times you drop a stone and it falls to the floor, never be certain. Next time it may fall to the floor, or it might float to the ceiling'."

"He likes Zen too?"

"He lives it."

"Oh." They stood, bowls emptied of their sloppy content.

"What?"

"I just… Nothing."

"You can tell me Neo."

"I… How well do you know Ghost?" She headed up the ladder as she answered.

"Fairly. We spent years training together."

"All right."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to help me with the wires?" She looked at him.

"You need to ask?"

"You might have had some important One things to do."

"I'm never too busy to help you."

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever get tired."

"Sure I do, that's why I sleep."

"I'm teasing you Neo."

"I know." She slipped under the panelling for a moment.

"Hold that wire, the connection looks a little loose."

"The red or the green?" He asked teasingly.

"I thought the operational programs taught all that."

"Yeah, but I'd like you to explain it."

"Neo, so far nothing is broken and nothing is out of place. I'll explain when things when they break."

"But it'll be too late by then."

"We don't have time at the moment."

"I know."

"Then why ask?"

"I like talking to you."

"Oh. Alright." Silence.

"Is there going to be any problems?"

"With what?"

"The wiring."

"No, everything is fine, the ship's been gone over very thoroughly."

"Ok." Time slowed as the double checking continued. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Do you want to do something else Neo?"

"I don't know, I'm restless." He ran a hand through his hair. It was long enough to do that.

"So is everyone else." They walked through the Core, Link at the screens silently observing the code.

"Does Morpheus always get agitated by messages from Zion?" The topic returned.

"Only if they're from Lock."

"Was this one?"

"Possibly. It looks like we're moving to another section of broadcast. Something's happening."

"Like what?"

"I think there's going to be a meeting."

"Why?"

"Something's not right. I have to talk to Morpheus."

"I'll be in my room." He knew that she would tell him all he needed to know.

"I'll be there soon." She smiled, heading towards the cockpit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He has called us all in."

"What?" She settled in the other chair.

"Every ship is to return to Zion."

"No."

"The transmission of the Osiris scared him and now he believes the only way to save Zion is force."

"He's calling in every single ship, including the Logos?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"We must recharge as it is, our return is only hastened."

"But who will wait for the Oracle's message?" the captain smiled, he was glad she now believed.

"I do not know."

"Shit."

"You have already said that."

"I felt like repeating myself."

"Does he know the news is bad?" As usual, Morpheus wanted to know about the One.

"He assumes it is, although he's more curious about you and Lock."

"Have you told him anything?"

"No, he hasn't asked the right questions."

"I see. We must reach the meeting in time to stall the dispersal of the ships."

"Someone will listen to you."

"I can only hope so."

"Not everyone believes as Lock believes."

"But those who do have no faith in Neo and that is where the problem lies."

"Neo has freed more minds, saved more of our lives…"

"But that is not enough for some. We do not know how he can do these things."

"Does it matter anymore?"

"To some, but not to me."

"I don't want to see him hurt."

"He is stronger than you think Trinity."

"I know."

"Get some rest, you both may need it."

"You too Morpheus." The captain smiled a little.

"I shall do my best to be ready." She inclined her head and left, her feet echoing on the ladder rungs as she made her way to her love's room. He was waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the bed, boots still on. With a small smile, she sat down beside him, slipping her boots off. He did the same, curling his arms around her thin frame. He took a deep breath, her scent welcome. She smiled, caressing his back an neck. They sat together for some time, resting in the comfort they had found.

*~*

A/N: Sorry I took so long, lack of inspiration and I went on holiday with my friend Caitlyn (to find out more about her read 'An Exile named Zoe, a Hunter named Diablo'). I hope this was serious enough for you guys, I plan the next bit to be at least slightly humorous.

Xuahquia: Glad you like Tank, he's a gun! Notice that in the movies, after the first declarations of love by either of them, there is not a time when they say the words again (that I can find/remember). Neo calls her Trin a lot in Revs from memory. As the narrator in "The Princess Bride" said, "when he was saying 'As you wish', he was really saying 'I love you'." Why shouldn't that be true of the Matrix?

Trinfan: Thanks for the idea, I was going to put in Cypher, but I don't like him at all, so I talked about Ghost instead :) If you want to drop some more inspirational tidbits, I would be most obliged… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Da Buffster: You make me smile! I love reading long reviews, even if they ramble. Conc. is good, I'm going to hit back is average and Sure as Hell is good. I read them, reviewed them and that is my opinion. :) Let me know what you think of this chapter…

Divamercury: Hello! *waves* Yay! More tidbits!! Sorry, I get excited over little things :) Hope to hear from you soon :)

SapphireNight: Oooh, what's the connection with the Merovingian and Zion???!!!! It wasn't because Neo didn't use his 'powers' that Trinity beat him, it's because she knows how fast he is and he doesn't know just how fast she is. I know, weird, but to know someone you have to fight them and to defeat your opponent you must anticipate them. He didn't :) I thought the Oracle telling her something to make her believe might have been a lot OOC, but I knew there must be a reason she believes and I needed to have something like that in there. Your praise is appreciated and I'm so very glad the characters sit right. How cool is Tank! I'm sorry he died, but having Link on the ship puts a new perspective on the crew and their behaviors doesn't it?

Sci-fi GrodySpork: Hello again! *Blushes at the earlier praise* Glad you like the story and find it interesting. Let me know how this chapter goes :)

Cinn: I'd love some of those definitions and history you found if you'd be kind enough to share, I find it fascinating. My friends and I are really quite insane, being Drama students and all, so you seem fairly normal to me :p I didn't want to damage the Neb so I figured he was Oneish enough by that stage to be able to control things outside the Matrix a little. Plus Morpheus would have killed him if anything happened to the ship!

Look forward to hearing from you all!


	11. Talking through laughter

"Damn."

"Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming, give me a minute." He was standing at the bottom of the ladder as she called form her room.

"We have to go in now."

"Neo, can you give me a minute?" She sounded frustrated and he almost smiled.

"What's going on?"

"I can't find it."

"Find what?" He frowned.

"Promise not to laugh."

"Okay."

"I can't find my boot."

"What?" The laughter was barely concealed.

"My boot, I can't find the left boot."

"Oh." The frown was gone from his face, only to appear on hers as she looked out her door at him.

"You promised not to laugh."

"Where did you have it last?"

"I swear I put it…" Her eyes lit up.

"What?"

"Hang on."

"Trinity, where are you going?" She almost ran down the corridor, minus her left boot.

"Your room." She didn't turn to reply.

"Why?"

"It's under the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Neo, is she coming?" The captain's voice rang down the ladder.

"Yeah, we'll be up in a minute or so."

"Good."

"Found it!" Laughter and triumph rang in her voice.

"Where was it?"

"Under your bed."

"How did it get there?"

"We keep swapping rooms."

"You have a point."

"I know." She did smile then.

"My mom would have said you were a real goose." She rolled her eyes, lips twitching.

"Let's get moving."

"You haven't got it on properly yet." He pointed out.

"So?"

"Trin, sit down."

"Why?"

"So I can fix your boot." It sounded like he was stating an obvious fact to a child.

"Neo…"

"Stop protesting, start sitting." He pointed to the bottom ladder rung.

"Fuss pot."

"When it comes to you, yeah, I am." A shared smile.

"Come on, we have work to do."

"After you."

"Such a gentleman Neo."

"Thank you." The moment lasted a fraction longer than it would have for anyone else. Although it was only ever Neo who did up her boots so she didn't trip over on the way to the Core and some unknown meeting that was bound to make life on the Neb in the next few hours a little more unusual than they normally were. But that's what news from Zion tended to do to the small crew, complicate matters that seemed as simple as doing what they had already done to understand their choices.

*~*
    
    A/N: Ok, I was on holidays and my brain still isn't in full working mode yet, give me a break okay! Please let me know what you think, I'm always glad of any replies. And to satisfy one particular reviewer *cough* Da Buffster *cough* I apologize to all the chickens in the worlds, virtual and real, for saying you don't count as reviewers. I didn't mean to offend and I would be glad of anything you managed to peck out to me.

Trialia: Hello! I loved revs, even with the ending. It was really quite prefect if you think about it. No sequels. Glad you like my story, let me know if you think it's good enough for HL :)

Da Buffster: Happy now? Oh and it doesn't help to have seen Revs for "Hallelujah", I was full of short stories because they get me unBlocked so to speak. I hope that you like them. I'm trying to come up with a good way to answer reviewers to my short stories, I was thinking of making a story where the characters of my short stories answer the reviews, IC of course, which makes them part of a story and not just A/Ns. What do you think my rambling reviewer? :D

Cinn: Whenever you get time, that would be fine :) I love learning more about the stuff behind the Matrix :D I hope this chapter was weird and wonderful enough for you.

Divamercury: Glad you like, I will keep going, but a warning, unless I get some help, I only have two bits to go and then it's all gone. Help please!

Trinfan: Hiya! Cypher is icky poo nasty and I'm glad he's dead. He could have been a nice guy but never mind, these things happen. Oh, I'll make him the definition of this chapter! Thanks for the inspiration!

Cypher: 

Noun1.cypher - a mathematical element that when added to another number yields the same number, one of the elements that collectively form a system of numbers; "0 and 1 are digits"

cypher - a quantity of no importance; "it looked like nothing I had ever seen before"; "reduced to nil all the work we had done"; "we racked up a pathetic goose egg"; "it was all for naught"; "I didn't hear zilch about it" cypher - a person of no influence cypher - a secret method of writing 

Verb1.cypher - convert ordinary language into code; "We should encode the message for security reasons"

2.cypher - make a mathematical calculation or computation


	12. Talking through the arts

"I don't understand, why doesn't anyone else think a ship should stay?" He pushed a shirt into the bag.

"Because they don't believe what our captain does."

"Why did Captain Niobe and Morpheus seem to be at odds?"

"She's a strong captain but she doesn't believe. Same as most of the others." She shrugged.

"Have you ever been on another ship?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've never needed to. Morpheus and the Neb are where I work best."

"Oh, alright."

"Is there something wrong Neo?"

"No, I just wondered if there was something between the captains."

"Which ones?"

"I don't know. I got the distinct impression that no one really wanted to help but they did."

"It's a choice between Lock and Morpheus. Lock doesn't inspire much."

"I noticed, he seems pretty determined to do it his way."

"There is no other way with Deadbolt."

"Is that why they helped us, because we gave them a choice?"

"Probably. And Morpheus is a very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Yeah, I know." They smiled at each other, packing still.

"What really made you ask about Niobe?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I got from her and Morpheus. Nothing really."

"Alright." A pause.

"Trin, how do you get all your stuff to fit into your bag?"

"Didn't you ever go camping Neo?"

"Will you laugh if I say no?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Well, I haven't and technically."

"Nor have I. Being on this ship teaches you a lot though. Here." She reached for his bag.

"What?" Her look was curious as she pulled out an object from his bag.

"You want to take that into Zion?"

"Well, I don't want to leave it here, it might get thrown out."

"Neo, you want to keep a twisted bit of wire?"

"I was trying to make something." He replied blushing.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm as bad at craft here as I was plugged in."

"You could get a download you know."

"But it wouldn't be useful."

"So? I've got plenty of useless downloads in my head."

"Like what?"

"Like hairdressing, fashion design and performing arts."

"Really? What do you perform?"

"Music, solo."

"No, what instrument?"

"Violin." His bag was repacked with plenty of room and she turned back to her own.

"You know how to play the violin?" He asked incredulous.

"Yes, and I sing too. I'm not good, but I could do it in a pinch."

"That's really cool."

"It's useless trivia."

"Is there a trivia upload?"

"No."

"Why?"

"So you don't go looking for it."

"So there is one?" His eyes sparkled as he tried to shove more into his bag.

"Neo, you are not taking that with you, it's too heavy." He held up the offending object.

"But I want to."

"You can't Neo, you'll never be able to carry it."

"Please?"

"Neo."

"Please?"

"Neo, no puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me." He quickly became all business.

"Alright, what about a compromise?"

"What are the terms?"

"I don't put this in my bag and you find me a craft program."

"What kind of craft?"

"Jewelry making and metal work."

"Jewelry?"

"Yeah, I saw all those good luck charms and things in Zion and I figured when the war was over, I, um."

"Would make jewelry? You are full of surprises Neo. You have yourself a compromise." She smiled, kissing him.

"What was that for?" He asked, trailing his fingers over her cool skin.

"Because you surprise me." She replied with slight laugh. He grinned and continued packing his bag.

"Hey Trin?"

"Yes?"

"Um, you know that bit of metal you found before?"

"Yes?"

"What does it look like to you?" Raising an eyebrow she inspected the twisted wire.

"A flower or a star." She replied after a moments thought.

"Not a heart?" He asked, slightly disappointed.

"Not really. No, there, a heart around them both."

"Good." He smiled, opening his bag for inspection.

"You learn fast. Why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know if I got it right."

"Ok." She didn't ask any more, letting him have his silence. It didn't last long.

"I've been out almost a year now."

"I know."

"And we've been us six months."

"What are you getting at Neo?" She asked with a slight smile.

"I, um, well, I."

"You what Neo?"

"I made the thing for you." He replied, blushing and looking away.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I. I wanted to give you something, that I made."

"Thank you Neo." She pressed her lips to his, holding him in her arms.

"For surprising you?" He asked with a slight smile.

"No, for being you."

"I should be me more often."

"You should pack your bag."

"I did, all done! See?" His eyes were alight with child-like pride.

"Well done Neo. You can pack it yourself when we leave."

"Ok." His smile matched his eyes and for a moment she wondered what would kill that.

"Well done Neo." She repeated, eyes falling to her bag with worried thoughts.

"Trin? What is it?"

"Nothing Neo, just a stray thought."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Trin?"

"Yes?" And he kissed her, trying to take the sorrow and worry from her face by affirming his love for her. Holding him close, she allowed herself to realise just how important this one man was to her. He was her world and there was nothing she wouldn't give for him. But it was so hard to bear the thoughts that plagued her, the various ways the worlds could try to take him from her. The ways those in power in the last city would rob him of that childish glee at having achieved something on his own. In the middle of the end of the world, he was ecstatic that he had managed to pack a bag. Tears fought in her eyes and she broke the kiss, turning away, picking up her bag and heading back to her room to store it. She may love him, and she knew that he loved her, but she would not let him see her cry. For a moment, the tears could have won and leaked out onto her face. But then she regained control and looked around her room. She would never let them see her cry. He was standing at her door when she opened it and together they headed to the Core for some sparring.

*~*

A/N: Hiya everyone, I hope this chapter was at least a little cute. And yes, I am insane, and I really can picture Neo making jewelry and Trinity playing Violin or singing. So there :p Anyway, if you can think of anything you would like to read about conversation wise, please let me know, I was thinking of doing a Morpheus/Niobe one, but I have no idea what they would talk about.

And a special thank you to all of you who review all my chapters, you really make writing this worthwhile. *Hands out gifts* You know, I sent Harregale to get you all presents, since she hasn't been doing much since I wrote the Epilogue to her story, so I have no idea what's in them. But I know that it's Matrixy and cool. Hopefully. *Smiles and points at the review button* Let me know what you got! :D 

Trialia: Hello! Glad you liked and thought it was cute and stuff. :) Let me know if I'm getting too sappy so I can become unsappy. Thanks :D

Da Buffster: Well my dear Wonderful Rambling Reviewer, I'm always glad of a rambling review as I'm sure you're aware by my rambling answers :). Your work is fun to read and your story-lines are great fun to play with. You really could help me there. I found the story that you mean, yes it is Land of the Free and yes, I did pinch the idea from it. I mean it's brilliant! And is suits my purpose down to an E (that's the last letter of purpose, so I don't know why the saying is down to a T, but oh well.) RE teachers are funny, I like listening to them and then asking really logical questions, which they try to answer. My RE teachers never liked me *grins evilly*. It's whatever room they feel like using, and I'll have you know they do NOT do it on the ship, hence the elevator scene in Reloaded. Anywho, thanks for the review and I'll hear from you soon hopefully :)

Cinn: I'd love the references either way, if you want to email, it's Zanna_Dawnwings@homail.com, if not reviews are fine too :) Glad you like, and yes, if the world would be a bloody boring place if there wasn't any weird and wonderful. I mean really, who would want to be normal? What a sillly thing to be. Don't worry, there are lots of sainity challenged people, and I'm one of them :D. Have fun, I hope you liked this chapter.

Divamercury: I hope this is soon enough, I've now got three convos, that I want to put in, but they're at the end and I'm not finsihed yet dang it! Um, yeah, okay I really need some help, any ideas, even crazy ones, would be great. And do you know much about Morph and Niobe, I really can't write those two. *rolls eyes* Thanks for the encouragement, much appreciated :)

Trinfan: You're always insirational, just sometimes I don't pick up on it until later :) I saw a story where she couldn't find her bra and I thought it was hilariuos, but a little cliché, so I made it her boot, much more entertaining. Plus, that way Neo can be all cute and caring and stuff, which I really think would have gone R places if it had been her bra. Ah well, these things are prevented. I think I need to get back on to the not-romatic-stuff but I'm not sure, what's your opinion? Ta :)

Trineo4life: This soon enough? :) Enjoy!

Sci-freak GrodySpork: Simplicity is a wonderful thing, which is why this story works, I think. Because really, it is a very simple set out and a simple plot and hey, you get to imagin what they do! Very simple but effective. That's what's great about symbolism, which I think I should start putting in somewhere. Hmmm, what to use, what to use. *drifts into a world of symbols* Anyway, thanks for the review :)


	13. Talking with fists

"You're not concentrating." She snapped angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You're going to be." Kick, block, punch, thrust, counter, spin, jump, swivel, backflip, stance.

"Jesus Trinity, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're ready." Punch, block, pause.

"Read for what?" Kick, duck, kick, jump, pause.

"The Councilors." Feint, swivel, connection.

"They're going to spar me?" He rubbed his jaw, confused.

"No, they want to see you in action." Her warrior smile flickered onto her face, he shrugged.

"I can fly, no problem."

"Go on then." She challenged.

"What?"

"I want you to try flying in here."

"But we agreed…"

"You haven't used flight in a sparing sim before."

"So?"

"How do you know it works?"

"I…"

"Prove it."

"Alright." He clenched his fist, concentrating on breaking gravity. A foot collided with his gut.

"I see."

"Shit, how did you do that?"

"I'm faster than you remember."

"Sure are."

"And you're getting arrogant."

"What?"

"In here, you're so sure of yourself you forget things."

"Like your speed."

"Exactly."

"Damn, how can I beat Morpheus but not you?"

"I'm not Morpheus."

"I noticed that. You're not as fast." He considered slowly.

"But I still hit you."

"And I can't figure out how."

"Because you don't want to hit me."

"What?"

"I can beat you because you let me."

"No." Punch, block, kick, counter, flip, evade, thrust, grab, lock.

"See? You're not letting me get to you now." She smiled, hands caught by his.

"Trinity, I want to stop now."

"No."

"Why?"

"You haven't hit me yet."

"No Trin."

"Yes Neo, we're not leaving until you hit me."

"Trinity…

"Neo."

"Damnit."

"You're move." She backed away, taking a defensive stance.

"Link, get me out of here."

"Don't even think about it!" She counted the silence that followed.

"Shit."

"You're going to have to play my way."

"This isn't a game Trinity."

"I know." Her eyes were cold, determined. Fighter's eyes.

"Shit."

"Scared Neo?"

"No."

"Then stop screwing around and hit me." It was a command.

"I can't."

"Then you can't face the end of the war." She didn't know what made her say it.

"What?" He was startled, unsure. Doubt flickered in his mind.

"If you can't hit me and see I can go on fighting, how do you expect to know I'm inside fighting?"

"No Trinity, you won't get into situations where I should worry." 'You won't be in there, anyway.'

"Yes I will." She hissed angrily.

"What?" Could she read him so easily?

"I will be in there, fighting as hard as you are, and you're going to need to know I can't be hurt by anyone."

"But you can."

"Not if I don't let them."

"Prove it." He mimicked.

"Alright, I'll take on an Agent." Her voice was hard, but the tone was complacent. She shrugged.

"No, Trinity, don't, please." He was panicking, forgetting they were sparring, hands upward, begging.

"I won't, Neo, I'm not that much of a coppertop." She replied, eyes searching his for something.

"Trinity, I want to get out of here, I don't want to have to hit you."

"Alright Neo. This time we can leave it." Her eyes still searched, seeing the haunted look across his face.

"Thank you."

"Link, bring us out." And the world disappeared, leaving them for a moment in the white before they opened their eyes to the ship. It was still there, she noted as she looked at his quiet form. Whatever it was, was still there, he was tense, tired and as he opened his eyes she swore he looked as though he had awoken from a nightmare. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Or if not a ghost, she pondered walking over to the Op station to get statistics, someone who would be. 'But that would mean he had the sight', a small voice countered almost freezing in fear. 'That would mean he knows something's going to happen…' She looked over the report screen, checking the data for any trace of faltering. It was easy to identify where she had started to challenge him, where she had told him to hit her. Gritting her teeth, she refused to let it get to her, absolutely refused. But there was a niggling worry, and always her mind went back to the reaction to the mention of the Agent. He knew she wouldn't do it, not unless it was to save is life. If it were a choice between his life and hers, she would slip into the cold darkness for him. Surely he understood that she would die if it meant he lived?

*~*

A/N: Okay, I have some good news, and some bad news. Bad news is I'm starting a course in the next week that means I might not have time for my fanfiction writing, and therefore updating. Good news, if you send me ideas I can get this fic finished before I go, my muse is playing so all is well.

Please, help me finish this story, I would love the input. Thanks guys.

Trinfan: I know this wasn't romantic, but there is some really fluffy bits I've got ready for the end, but they have to wait until we actually get to the end of Reloaded/start of Revs. Hope to hear from you soon.

Da Buffster: I must admit that your reviews are getting to be chapters in themselves ;). I see your 4 ramblings and raise you to 5 ramblings in a rambling sentence, my dear rambling reviewer, for I am a rambling authoress in myself! (5, did it!) You really make me smile when I get the email that says review alert. Then I sit there and read what you've written and almost fall of my chair sometimes. I must admit, creating things is tonnes of fun. I did get carried away with Conclusions chapter 7, I hope you got the one I resent with the attachment and stuff *blushes*. Your website is cool, much better than I could come up with :) And I'm on your messages for your mates page!!! YAY!!! :D So hyped! Very cool! My chicken is evil, because Nugget is really a rooster and roosters are evil, Evil, EVIL!!!! (Dudley Do-right movie, I had to make a monologue about the blinking guy. Was good, the movie is average though.) I really hope you like this chapter, it's getting there and don't worry there will be plenty of fluff later :) I'll have to make a note of the tear scene idea though, it might just work somewhere… *drifts into the land of ponderous story possibilities*

Cinn: You are a real character, I almost wonder what you would be like unplugged and on a ship doing some serious Resistance work :) Scratch the almost, I do wonder. And I want to know! Anytime you send the references would be fine, not really a big deal, just curiosity for me :) Bring on your next review!

Sci-freak GrodySpork: Mmmm, last chapter was kind sweet :) unlike this bit I think. I'm really having trouble with Trin, she's just being so unpredictable, almost as bad as my muse darn it. Ah well. I write by the directors' code, "Everything by design, nothing by accident", it's the only way for me :). *Grins broadly at the thumbs up* Yay, my story was good enough for someone to take their fingers off the keyboard to react, yes!

Trineo4life: As you wished, I have continued. Please tell me if this is satisfactory :)

Divamercury: I've continued, I'm trying to get a Switch/Apoc up and writing, possibly another part to "Comparisons", which is M/N, but I don't know if the characters are true enough. I suppose you get that though. I have a tidbit for you, which I can't remember if I already mentioned. To get temporarily get rid of the dreaded WB (Writers' Block, not Warner Brothers), try playing a cd/tape. Have a piece of paper or a new word document ready and let the images create themselves in your mind, don't stop to think, just write/type whatever comes into your head. That's how I got "Comparisons" and almost all of my short stories. Not to mention parts of this story. This may not work for you, but it does wonders for me. I hope it's useful :) Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	14. Talking with innuendoes

"So this Temple gathering is a big deal?" It was the first chance they had to speak candidly since arriving.

"Yes, all the people in Zion attend."

"Is it like church?" She smiled slightly before replying.

"I guess so. There's no organised religion here."

"Except the Prophecy."

"No, even that is pretty disorganised." They smiled, silent for a moment as they looked over the room.

"I don't want to go Trinity."

"I know, but the Councilors want to see what you're capable of."

"Come with me?"

"I'm not allowed, you know that."

"Please?"

"I have other things to do." She replied, thinking of the material.

"Please?" He asked again.

"Neo, get going, you want to make it to the gathering tonight."

"Yeah I do. You'll be there, right?"

"I might be a little late."

"Why?" It was an instant reaction.

"Because I have things to do." She repeated with a smile, ushering him into the wide walkway.

"Trinity…"

"There's Morpheus now, he'll make sure you get to the meeting in one piece."

"I wish you were coming too."

"So do I, but then I might miss the gathering all together, I have lots to do."

"Ok. I'll see you there?"

"Follow the white rabbit Neo…"

"That was you?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Umm, to be honest, I thought it was Morpheus…"

"What?" She demanded, eyes flashing.

"It sounded so much like his style that I assumed it had been him."

"That's it Neo, I'm not sure if I want to go to the gathering at all now."

"No, Trin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He fell over the words in his anxiety to apologize, he needed her.

'I'm teasing you Neo. I'll be there." 'I promise', her eyes concluded, making sure he knew.

"Neo, I see you are ready to meet the Council." Morpheus said with his usual grin.

"I guess. We will make it to the gathering, won't we?"

"Of course," chuckled the captain, "I believe I will be required to speak there."

"I thought Lock spoke for the military personnel?" Trinity interjected.

"He normally does. But some things change…"

"And some things never do." She retorted.

"Neo, I wish to talk to Trinity for a moment, please head toward the ship."

"Yes, sir." Throwing many a backward glance, the One did as he was bid.

"Will you be in the balcony with me this time?" The captain asked.

"No, I have other plans for the evening."

"Good. I think this will be one of the only nights you will not be missed."

"Don't you mean Neo won't be missed?"

"No, when he is not missed, you are not by his side and therefore, you are missed."

"And tonight…"

"Neither of you shall be missed by anyone that matters."

"Thank you sir."

"You are very welcome. I will make sure they don't exhaust him." She smiled her thanks and the man left, his long strides catching those of the One with ease as the latter merely shuffled, head lowered as he left his pillar of strength behind. She may have had other plans, but he was going to be thinking about her the entire time they were assessing his abilities. It was the moments he wasn't thinking of her that he did the worst, having to bend a rule sharply to avoid a blow to the head. It was the thought that she rather liked it where is was and with the current arrangement of features that made the excessive bend possible. There were many gaping mouths after that backflip.

*~*

A/N: Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. Yes, fluff is coming, I've tried to stop it but I can't. Let there be fluff! Anyone who knows Latin, can you please translate the chant at the end of Evanescence's "Whisper", the Fallen version, for me? Please? Please? PLEASE? Thank you.

Trinfan: I'm not writing that far, it stops after they get him back into his body. I really liked the ending, I cried but that was because I didn't know if they would end up both gone. But now I'm sure they do, I'm quiet happy with the ending. No sequels you see, so they can't ruin the brilliant trilogy. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Sci-freak GrodySpork: I will have this close to finished by the time my course starts it's really my other stories I'm worried about. They're not as easy to write as this one is so I need help but I have few reviewers who regularly review them so I have minimal feedback. Ah well, these things happen. :) I want to focus on Neo and Trinity, it gives me more to work with and a definite ending place. But I might put in some more Morpheus, he's cool. I got an abbreviation! WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!

Trineo4life: He loves her, he doesn't want to see her hurt. I hope this update was soon enough ;)

Divamercury: I hope it works for you, I love it, my absolute favourite way to get rid of the dreaded WB. Let me know how it works and what you think of this chapter :)

Da Buffster: You just wait, Trinity can be pretty determined and if she thinks he needs to hit her, she'll get him to do it. You just wait…And I feel sorry for all those you fail to ramble with, I love ramblers, they're funny. I haven't got the email about chapter 7 yet, and those 19 ramble words, care to re-send it so I can have a good laugh? Please? What really hurts bottoms is spending 2 1/2hrs in the saddle after not riding for ages. I love horseriding, but I think I overdid it a little the other day, I'm still a little sore. Hehehe, bananas in ears, hehehe. Oh! Can your friend possibly translate the chant at the end of Evanescence's "Whisper", the Fallen version? I want to write a fic based on it but I need the Latin and I don't know Latin. Nugget is now becoming a rooster, they are territorial and some are vicious. And Nugget is getting that way. I'm glad you're enjoying reading fics and I'm looking forward to seeing the Pudsey stuff. Let me know what you think of this chapter and it's title ok? :)

Cinn: Who wants to be serious? Serious is boring! But then, there need to be serious moments in fics, so there you go. I can't wait for those references! Anytime is a good time, and stuff. Hope to hear from you soon wonderfully crazy person :)

Leeloo-dalas-multipass84: Never appologise to me for strangeness, it doesn't really bother me. I'm not going forever, it just means I might not have as many updates as often and I'll really need to know what you guys think of my stories to get the updates all ready at the same time. I will make sure that I don't abandon my stories. That is a promise. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I had fun writing it.

Geekgurl: Glad you like, please let me know if there's anything you want to see happen or anything I can improve. Thanks!


	15. Talking but teasing

"Neo, move it!"

"Why? Can't I have five more minutes?"

"If you want to be left here with Deadbolt…"

"No, I'm up, look at me being up." He landed with a thump on the floor.

"Come on hot shot, we have a world to save." She held out her hand.

"Did you have to remind me?" He groaned, the slight smile leaving his lips.

"It'll be all right, Neo. I promise."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm with you and you're with me. That's all either of us need."

"And that will save the world?"

"It might have to."

"Ok, as long as I don't have to do it alone."

"Are you ever truly alone?"

"Technically or metaphorically?" She lifted an eyebrow, suppressing the urge to smile.

"Have you packed your bags?" A shocked look covered his still sleepy face.

"No, I forgot!"

"How much do you…" The sentence wasn't finished, her eyes falling slightly.

"To the end of the world."

"But you can't say it."

"No, but I can mean it." He lifted a hand to her cheek softly, eyes on her face.

"I did your bags last night." She admitted, holding one up by the strap.

"Couldn't sleep?" He was worried.

"No, I didn't want to wake you when you were."

"You did anyway."

"Because Morpheus was pounding on the door to get us all onboard."

"As soon as humanly possible, huh?"

"Yup, and Zion people tend to work pretty damn fast."

"That means I don't have to walk through the throngs?"

"If we hurry." She nodded.

"Ok, let's get that ship into the sewers!" He was standing, fully dressed.

"Don't look so excited, you might hurt your followers' feelings."

"I know, but I can't breathe and you go and I have to face them alone."

"Oh, the poor messiah, can't cope with all the worship, huh?"

"Trinity, I'm going now." He grabbed his bag and made for the door.

"I was teasing you Neo."

"I've never taken teasing well."

"Neo, wait!" She called, suddenly looking for something.

"What?"

"It's not there!"

"Your boot is on your foot. Although how you could have missed…"

"No, not my boot." Her eyes searched, slightly panicked.

"What is it?" He was at the door, waiting.

"Where is it?" Her bag landed with a thump on the floor.

"Trinity?"

"I'm coming." She answered absently, scanning a shelf.

"Trinity?" He repeated, frowning.

"What Neo?"

"What are you looking for?" A pause. A sigh.

"Nothing." But she wouldn't look at him, reaching again for her bag.

"Trinity?" He asked softly, stepping towards her, concerned.

"Yes?" Cold blue eyes met warm brown.

"What can't you find?" He could see her indecision.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll turn up."

"What?"

"Nothing Neo." She snapped, brushing past him out the door. 

"You are strange Trin." He muttered, looking on the shelf. Something caught his eye.

"Are you coming?" She demanded, out of spirits. He reached to the wall.

"Yeah, give me a second."

"I'll give you half." It was a mutter, born of disappointment in herself.

"I found it." He said, approaching her, one hand closed.

"What?" She tried to keep the excitement and hope from her voice.

"This." He opened the hand and there was his craft, sitting in the palm.

"Where was it?" She asked, trying not to snatch it from him, lifting it with careful fingers.

"At the back where you couldn't see." A smile played on his lips.

"Ok. Let's get to our ship." Briskly she turned and walked away, meeting with the captain and operator.

"Good to see everyone ready to go." Muttered Link to himself, fiddling with something. The conversation died, leaving expectant silence in its wake. Her fingers curled instinctively around the small metal object in her hand. Something felt wrong and she cast a glance at her lover out of the corner of her eye. He appeared unperturbed. The farewell from Bane merely increased her sense of unease and the gift from the orphan failed to reassure her as it did the brown-eyed man she stood next to. Why would she feel so worried in Zion, the safest place for them to be? Why did relief wash over her as the ship left the sanctuary? And what the hell was she doing keeping the twisted metal in her boots, trying to prevent it's loss?

*~*

A/N: Not incredibly fluffy, but it's coming :) So is some angst and some humor and… ok, now I'm getting ahead of myself. Please let me know if there is anything you really want to see/hear/read/whatever, I'm always willing to put in suggestions :) Enjoy!

Trineo4life: I'm guessing you like this story… How was this chapter? :)

SeleneZana: I love you! Thank you so much for the translations, even if they're not correct, they certainly give me more to work with. I'm pretty sure it is Save us, I had to learn a song in Latin once and that's the only part that fits what I sung and hence learnt. I can imagine it was boring to study it, I had enough trouble with Indonesia, but then, that is a kind of boring language in itself. Latin has some significance to it, Indo doesn't have all that much. I'm so glad you like my story and find the time to review, again, thank you :D

Da Buffster: I love hot chocolate, how good is it! I go riding at a trail ride place just 30mins away and we ride in the foothills of a mountain for 2 ½ hrs. It's so good, my favourite horse is Gemma, she's a pinto with Clydie feet, she's a real doll. It's funny because she has short legs so she has to jog-trot to keep up with the taller, longer legged horses at a walk. But she gives everything you ask for and is generally just my favourite. I ride Australian Stock or English mostly, what about you? Stock saddles are so much fun, I haven't ridden Western, but with such a low head carriage on the horses, I don't think I want to. I rode a horse called Shiraz yesterday and I feel really good, no soreness or anything. Gemma was lame so I missed out on riding her :( I'm soo glad you didn't kill your comp, your rambles are funny :) I think you're wrong with the whole pointless Latin aspect, it's very important. Especially if SeleneZana is right. You'll just have to wait and see what I do with it, I can't go giving away my plots now, can I? Nugget thinks he's a preson/chook, he's very mixed up but then he does live with my family. Oh guess what, my parents bought 79 acres to farm in the middle of the country, how cool! Dad even said I could have an arena and my own horse/s if I pay food/vet/stuff bills! Yay! *Does a happy dance* I'll get to the fight, don't worry, it's an important bit but it's still coming. You get the longest replies because you have the longest reviews, fair is fair after all. :) Yay, a chapter reply, all for you. Have fun! Oh and your story file had a virus in it and I couldn't download it. Sorry :(

Trinfan: I do have extra scenes, but I have to fill in the time between otherwise it'll get confusing. Plus the last two chapters are very close in time, but so much happens between them that I'm leaving out. I don't want to do too many time jumps you see. *Has a flash back of a drama class* AAHHH!!! Scary Mr. Motton! Please enjoy this chapter while I try to get rid of the horror of writing a script to satisfy the non-naturalistic taste of Mottsy. It's too hard to do!!!! *Dashes back to computer, typing a new story feverishly*

Cinn: I know Niobe, Logos, Cypher, Morpheus, Trinity, Neo (which is also an acronym for one), Persephone, Merovingian, Seraph, a little on Zion, Hamman, Matrix and Neb, and you'd be surprised at the importance of the names, very cool of the Bros. What I'd like is the meaning of the ship names and of Lock's too. Any other useful/interesting tidbits would be great too. But take your time, there's no rush :) Glad you liked the last chapter, please let me know if this one is ok :)

Ellie: Fear not, I'm moving towards the exclusion of scenes from the movie unless I ignore dialogue and it's absolutely necessary. I mean, everyone knows what happens at the end of Reloaded, it's not like I'd be telling anything new, which is what the idea of this story is. I hope I did ok with the whole Bane thing in this chapter, let me know what you think :)

Sci-freak GrodySpork: Not fluff, but cute, sorry for getting your hopes up. Real fluff on the way though. The last chapter is fluffy to the point of pain. I should know, I wrote it. *Shudders after reading it again* I'm not a big fluff writer, it's scary…


	16. Talking with determination

"We're ready." His voice was strong.

"Not." 

"What?"

"She's not happy with you."

"Why?"

"Something about a program you won't do?" The Op ventured slowly.

"She hasn't given up on that?" The One sighed.

"Nope, she spends her free time sparring."

"Shit."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

"Can she be diverted?"

"Oh, now you sound like the One. Maybe you should spar her…"

"No way, she kicks my…"

"Man Neo, you're the One, she's just Trinity, you're faster and stronger than she is."

"Yeah, but she still…"

"You ready Neo?" Steel voice cut through thin air.

"For what?" He turned to her, hoping that he was wrong.

"To get kicked." She replied with a slight smile.

"Oh shit."

"Link, load the Dojo."

"Ok, let's get you two comfortable and we'll get right to it."

"And only I can end the program." She instructed coolly.

"What about Morpheus?"

"Link, are you really that stupid?"

"No, just checking."

"Good, load us up."

"Ok, it's your funeral." The keys tapped into the silence and they were suddenly in the familiar room.

"Trinity I don't want to do this." Neo said, swallowing at the fierce light in her eyes.

"And I don't want to hold you back."

"What?"

"I don't want to be the reason you fail."

"I won't." He didn't sound certain.

"But I could. And I can't afford for that to happen. You have to do what's right Neo. No matter what."

"Even if I lose you?"

"I am just one person, the human race is more important than that." He started, falling into defensive mode.

"You want to do this Trinity…" It was a warning.

"Neo what are you worried about?" Her eyes showed her concern, his hardened.

"Nothing."

"All right." She conceded, waiting for the first punch.

"You have to hit me first." He ground out, ever the gentleman.

"You say that to the Agents?" Her eyebrow quirked in derision.

"No, they just take it for granted." He feinted, she didn't flinch.

"What did I say Neo?"

"That you want me to hit you."

"If you can." The words were cool, measured, she flexed slightly, allowing the material to glide around her.

"Trinity, this is your last chance to stop this madness…"

"The only one who is mad here is you." Brittle and filled with a disgust he had heard only once before.

"Trinity…"

"Goddamn it Neo! Just hit me!" Her fists flew in well aimed feints, her feet dancing. He blocked confused.

"Shit."

"Fight already." She muttered, another kick blocked. Sweep, jump, punch, block, thrust, counter, lock.

"You still sure?" Breath came heavily to their lungs.

"Get on with it." She snarled. Shove, flip, leap, dodge, pivot, kick, block, grab, cartwheel, kick, connection.

"Shit."

"You've said that already and you're not fighting." Her words filled with venom. He sighed.

"Ok, we'll play your way."

"About bloody time." Punch, dodge, thrust, parry, roundhouse, duck, sweep, jump, roll, stance.

"Time's running out Neo." Bullet time jump, sidestep, high kick, block, punch, lean, sweep, back flip.

"Ow." He rubbed his jaw, she clenched hers. Signature kick, backflip, sweep, backflip, kick, dodge, punch, block, feint, swivel, roundhouse, duck, sweep, hitch kick, connection.

"About time." Punch, thrust, block, kick, duck, kick, block, counter, feint, evade, flip, kick, prevention, twist, roll, Morpheus jump, flip up, kick, duck, sweep, jump, punch, block, thrust, counter, feint, feint feint, feint, feint, feint, block, connection.

"Trinity!" His eyes widened with shock. She is still. "Trinity, get up, get up, get up, get up!"

"Ah!" In-drawn breath, agony, fear, relief. He is by her side.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't meant it, I didn't…"

"Do you want me to make you do it again?" Clenched teeth, stands without assistance.

"No."

"Then stop blubbering and pretend I'm someone else." His expression changed.

"So, still think you can take me?" Cocky, arrogant, self-assured, every inch the One.

"Yeah, on my good day and your bad."

"I don't have bad days." A slight smile.

"Why?"

"Because someone loves me as much as I do them."

"Really? Do I know them?"

"I think you may have heard of her. Trinity, second on the Neb."

"Ah, the ship with the crazy captain."

"That's the one."

"I have heard of her. Mixed reports but overall fairly impressive."

"She is. She's so determined that I never fight her at my best."

"And do you?"

"No. I like to let her think she can take me." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Neo." She punched his arm playfully.

"What? I was pretending you were someone else!"

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Oh." That meant it was someone lost to both worlds and she pursued the line no further.

"Can we do something else now?"

"Link, we're done!" The world changed and the eyes opened in the cold of the Real. He looked at her, watched her rise, saw the slight wince as she moved, twisting her ribs the wrong way. He really hadn't meant to hit her, thinking that one on her feints had been real, aiming to block it but coming in contact with her ribs instead, knocking her to the other side of the Dojo, the long other side. She was again the crewmember he had said she was, in complete control and for a while he wondered if he had been wrong not to disclose the contents of his haunting nightmares to her. But then she thought no one was watching, letting her face relax into the tired lines that really described her not-so-delicate features. Heart wrenching, he took a step into the shadows and back to his work preparing for the meeting with the Oracle. If there was ever a time he needed to be sure she would be all right, it was then. But he was the One, born, or grown, into a life the required him to stand with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Fate sure had a funny way of circling around on a guy when he least expected it.

*~*

A/N: Sorry this took so long, sorry it's not brilliant, sorry the language is going down hill. Ok, now the apologies are out of the way, thank you for reviewing/reading/whatever. I am really tired so if my replies make no sense, forgive me.

Divamercury: Sorry there was such a delay but here it is! I have another chapter of this ready to post so review and then I'll put it up when I get a free half hour on the computer Lab at school.

Leeloo-dallas-multipass84: I haven't and won't ditch my stories! I refuse! Unless people stop reviewing, then I stop writing. But you get that. Hope you had fun reading this instalment. And if I were a man I think I'd be a good one but as it is, I'm not so I'll have to be a Lady instead :p Anywho, enjoy!

Trineo4life: They're going to meet the Oracle, I thought the references to Bane's strange farewell and the gift from the orphan 'Spoonboy' were clear. It's actually a scene from Reloaded so I didn't want to put too much detail in it. Sorry for the confusion.

SeleneZana: You didn't miss anything, she's trying to keep the thing Neo made her. Just a quirk I thought I'd add for fun. Have you ever wondered what would happen if a group of people who were still plugged in believed something was wrong with the world and met up? And what if one of them was from the Real World? How far would Agents go to dispose of a single Rebel? Yes, there are going to be fluffy bits, but they're at the end and I haven't got to the angsty bits yet so we'll have to see what happens. Did I put enough humour in the fight? Please let me know and listen to 'Taking Over Me' and tell me if you believe in fate or de ja vu… (Not that I can spell it but it's what happens when they change something in the Matrix)

Da Buffster: I live 45 mins from decent shops now. Damn Terang and it's smallness, I have to go all the way to Warnambol to find anything good. Grrrr. I don't get to ride unless I lease a horse from school or buy one and take it down there, really annoying, and it all depends on how many other students want to bring their horses on campus. Latin is the foundation of the English language and I like finding out what it means, after all, it was the only language the Bible was in for centuries. Which is really funny because only educated people could read Latin and it was the common people who were the most Godfearing. Strange huh? I rode a horse called Griffen yesterday and I'm thinking that either him or Gem would be great to take to school. He knows all about leg aids but he's not real pretty, Appaloosa cross something else. But Gem has big feet and little legs and can be a psycho, so I'm not sure. But the chances are the people who run the rides wouldn't sell either horse anyway. I'm so not going to put my brain into gear and try to beat your total ramble thing, I'm way too tired. That's what slamming dorm dorrs does to you, wakes you up. Grrrr. I hope this chapter wasn't very sweet, just kind of, I don't know something that isn't very sweet, like sweet and sour sauce. Ok, I'm going to sleep now… Have fun!

Angeline: Nice to hear from you, please keep reviewing because it's always good to hear from someone new! I hope you like the story so far :)


	17. Talking with shadows

"Are you alright?" Resonating voice, his dark hand on a shoulder, the god of dreams waits.

"Yeah, we have to be there, right at that time." Brown eyes bobble uncertainly as the New nods.

"What else did she tell you?" The woman spoke softly.

"I have to find the Keymaker." His eyes met hers.

"Then we'll find the Keymaker." Her voice was firm and devoid of doubt.

"Indeed we will. I can only hope it will be enough."

"You have to hope now captain?" He was shocked, worried, afraid.

"No I don't, but it sounds more dramatic and increases your awareness of it's importance."

"Morpheus, this is what we've been fighting for, I don't think we'll forget." Her tone was wry.  
"You never know, one rock may fall to the floor,"

"The other may rise to the ceiling. Ghost still checks his guns you know." Her lips twitched upward.

"Then the program did it's job." The smug grin and the reference to the Zen warrior excluded Neo.

"Too well." Her eyes sparkled with mirth at the absent man, the captain joining her.

"I'd better go get ready." Watching his feet he stood quickly, feeling more alone than before.

"Neo, wait."

"Yeah?" His eyes search hers for a moment.

"You haven't told me what's really worrying you." They were on the main deck, alone.

"Nothing, really, they're dreams, they're not real."

"Alright." 'Who are you trying to convince?' Her eyes asked silently. 'You or me?'

"You'll be ready for this."

"I think we can handle a program."

"Why?"

"Because this is us Neo, you and me. Nothing can stand in our way. I won't let it."

"It?" His heart races, face deceptively curious.

"Whatever tries to stop you, us, from succeeding."

"Us Trinity, us from succeeding."

"Thank you Neo." Whispers against his skin, warmth seeping into his frozen bones.

"For what?"

"Not lying to me outright." Her eyes laugh softly as she takes the lead, stepping towards the chairs.

"Going in?"

"I have some things to do."

"I'll come with you."

"I'm not jacking in Neo, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He wasn't convinced but he left to pack his bag the way she had shown him the time so long ago. When he finished, he took quiet steps back into the Core, heart undecided. She was there, lying relaxed on the chair, calmer than he had ever seen her. The lights played on her skin and for a moment he could swear a smile curved her lips, which meant in the program she was beaming, happy, free. He frowned, confused and curious, but he knew since there wasn't an operator sitting at the customary chair that it was something she didn't wish to share with anyone. He could see the light of the timer still green, when she was ready to come back to the real world it would flash red and someone, probably Link, would load her back into her body. Neo wished for a brief instant it could be him that pulled the jack gently from her head and let her see that he was always by her side, but that was an uncharacteristic gesture on his part, something that would arose her suspicions. He knew she knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth but what could he say when or if she pressed the topic? It was inconceivable to him that she would know he was afraid, that he knew he would have to face the end alone. Because it wasn't for her to decided, it was for him to understand and as well as he knew the blue eyed warrioress, the answer evaded him. What would she be doing taking on an Agent on a floor so far from the ground?

*~*

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I have so much to do with school now. My legs aren't stable, nor are my hands and I really have to build up the muscles so I've been working really hard and my muscles hurt. Ick. Anywho, I'll look forward to your replies. I've got over a hundred! Yay!!!

Angeline: Glad you like, please let me know if this was to your satisfaction :)

Da Buffster: I give up, I don't want to bother with the whole rambling thing, it's too tiring. I rule the world BTW, and I'm not giving it up for you or your rambles!!! My rambles are getting shorter, like my attention span. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I think I have another chapter somewhere to find. You better post chapter 7 soon or else! I'll have a look over that story and let you know, but I think you should post it, it's interesting. Yay for you!

SeleneZana: Thank you for the praise and confidence boost, I really worry sometimes that it's not a good story, but you guys seem to like it so I'll keep going. Trinity is great at mind games, I think that's part of her character. Plus, Neo's not that hard to play mind games on is he? "Taking over me" isn't about letting fate come to you, it's finding them and feeling like something has already been. Think of fate as a past tense only, it happened, it was said it would and it did, but it's not absolutely certain. Until it happens anyway. I've been living in déjà vu for about three weeks now, the campus does it to me, I don't know what's going to happen, but I do things and I know I've done them before. Like today, we were loading a mare and foal on a float, the foal didn't want to load and came running at me, I was behind and between my teachers and the little colt ran through them and knocked me on my right side, as I watched him go, I knew I had been there before. So scary. Here's hoping this chapter is good too.

Trineo4life: Glad you get it now, Trinity is so much more determined than Neo and he'd do anything for her, even if it meant her had to hurt her. Keep that in mind as you read on when I add the next couple of chapters.

Cinn: I con-tin-ued!

Divamercury: I'm trying to hurry, but I tell you, school gets in the way! Here you go though.

Sci-freak GrodySpork: Glad you like, I keep trying to limit myself to strictly dialogue but it's so hard. Glad you like Neo, how am I doing on Trinity?

Bree: Glad you like, enjoy.

Angeline: I already wrote to you but here yo go! Again ;p

Fall Evans: Here you are, let me know what you think :)


	18. Talking in the cold

"Sometimes you have to do things no one else wants to."

"Sometimes you must take the tasks others are afraid of."

"Sometimes you need to make others see."

"Sometimes you simply breathe." Her voice came back to her softly, each echo building on the last. Timeless in it's design, the simulated landscape made her understand better the minds of those who could not bear to go back into the false world. Outside, the cold would bite at her skin, the wind tangle in her hair, the animals hide from her sight. She took a step out, face lighting with a smile at the intricacies. 

"I'll miss the winter." She sang, remembering that she had heard the song inside on a recent mission.

"A world of fragile things." The girl who had been listening to it had died. They had failed.

"Look for me in the white forest." Taking a red pill was dangerous.

"Hiding in a hollow tree, come find me." Something moved, she looked left.

"I know you hear me." Her feet stilled, the smile falling as her eyes gained focus.

"I can taste it in your tears." Cutting the last note short, she followed the shadow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Morpheus, she's been in there a long time."

"Link, she is a seasoned warrior, she knows her limits."

"Sir, her vitals are starting to fall."

"How much?"

"Not enough to really worry. But she's cold."

"What do you mean?"

"Morpheus!" His voice was choked.

"Yes Neo?"

"Something's wrong with Trinity."

"What?"

"She's cold, her hands, her face, even her hair."

"I see. Link, I think it's time we brought her back."

"Sir, the timer is still going."

"Then something is out of place."

"I'll go in."

"No Neo, she'll be all right."

"Ok, I'll get some blankets then."

"Good idea." The two dark men turned back the screens and made adjustments, keeping her safe.

"He isn't going to fight you on this?"

"He is making another plan." The Operator cast a glance at the captain's face. Nothing was revealed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Operator."

"Link, how much time do I have left?"

"About ten minutes or so."

"Bring me out now." Protocol needed to be followed.

"Sure, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"All right, I'll see you in the Real World." She hung up, waiting for the cold to vanish. Slowly the world disintegrated, a very different occurrence to normal. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They became heavy, leaden, sticky. She was tired. A yawn forced her lips apart and she opened her weighted lids to see the face of Neo above her. Frowning, she tilted her head slightly to the side, the fabric brushing against her ear.

"You failed to distance yourself from the program entirely. Your body felt the cold."

"Are you sure it isn't the heating unit?" She retorted, sitting up once the jack was removed.

"Yes."

"Did anyone re-route power from the lower decks?"

"I did, to get the screens up so we could double check the location." The Op was unaffected.

"That's the problem, the heating unit doesn't work unless you turn it off before changing flow."

"Then why are you the only one cold?" Neo asked, slightly confused.

"Because I wasn't moving so I wasn't generating heat. I'll be fine, there's nothing wrong with the program."

"I don't believe that."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't just your skin Trinity, it was all of you, you were freezing."

"Neo, that's not true."

"Then explain this." He raised her hand to her hair.

"Jesus."

"See Trinity, I know something's wrong."

"No, there is nothing wrong with the program. There is nothing wrong with anything." She left.

"Trinity?" His face contracted into a mask of confusion but he didn't get the chance to discover the truth, the timer revealing that they had little time to prepare as it was. And all three going in had to be entirely alert. Mind focused more on the task he wanted to complete; the One felt the warm liquid run down his hand. There was a small trickle, nothing more. But as he went to wipe it clean, nothing was beneath his fingers. Cold dread seeped into his bones and he clearly remembered her words from so long ago. 'It happens when they change something.' He shook his head. The Matrix had not effect on the Real World. The memory of cold black hair ran across his palm, reminding him he lied. The two were irrevocably intertwined and he had the momentous task of untangling them. Starting with the Keymaker.

~*~

A/N: Sorry I took so long, again. But here is the next chapter. Just a note to make you think while you watch the movies, if the Keymaker was called something else, would Morpheus have said, "They are guarding all the doors, they are holding all the keys."?

Cinn: Con-tin-ue is a good word, I'd love a list of the stupid characters in order and if you hadn't figured out that Trinity was mad when Persephone kissed Neo, you're missing something. There's a line that the Merovingian says in Revs that fits perfectly with her being so crazy as to jump out a window and try to shoot an Agent, but I can't remember what it was. Never mind, I'll know when I see it again. Hope you liked.

Da Buffster: Hello! I rule the world and you can't! It's as simple as this, I am the Protectress of Dalidon. Until such a time as I return to Dalidon, I rule this world and keep it semi-safe from evil, unless I really can't be bothered and I need to write another chapter on my stories. Got it? Good. You can rule rambles, I don't want them. I need an attention span, that way I remember what Lou was talking about in Form and Function last class (that's horse anatomy btw). Second person is cool! I meant chapter 8, but I got confused somewhere. I bet I look much more evil in my black crushed velvet hooded cloak than you do in your hooded jumper. Mind you I can scare people just by looking over my glasses and smiling.  I'd love to read the stones idea, sounds interesting… I'll send you another reply for Melody because I have a new chapter for that too. Yay!

SeleneZana: I'm guessing you mean 'Behind Her Melody'. That's my fav at the moment, since I am singer. I meddle with melodies but they're just for fun. I like to make people think, which is why I love this story because the reader has to think, I'm not telling them what they see. Neo is a little harder in Revs and I felt such a loss when I saw that side of him die. I wish he could just stay his Reloaded Real World self forever. I hope this update met with your expectations.

Divamercury: I'm getting better and the story is reaching a sort of end soon so I think that it won't be too far away when I post the last chapter. I crossed the point of no return and I refuse to take this slowly now, things have to move along. When I get to see Reloaded again, I'll definitely be on the way to finishing. I hope you get better and that this chapter makes you smile.

Trineo4life: What do you think she's up to now? Was she up to anything in the first place? What do you think?

Angeline: Go to Register and sign up as an author, follow the prompts and I can't wait to see what you put up first! Don't be jealous, be envious, it's much healthier. That way you can work towards getting your desire. Jealousy is specific, envy is wider, like wanting to write my story, for example, and wanting to a good story of your own. Hope you enjoyed!

Sci-freak GrodySpork: I saw you on the Hardline the other day and I was like, 'Yay!' Sorry, just thought I'd put that in. Trinity is fun to write, it's much more interesting if she has emotions. What did you think of this chapter?

Trinity Euthilrin: Hiya! Glad to see what I think is a new reviewer! Please forgive me if I'm wrong. I'm so glad you like my story. I've written a lot of Matrix stories, but my personal favourites are "To find a Traitor", "Behind her melody" and either "Bring him home" or "Bring him back", the last is the prose version of the song fic. I'd love to hear from you on any of my stories. I hope I don't disappoint. And you are very welcome for the stories, I want to thank you for taking the trouble to review. Thank you!


	19. Talking in the inbetween time

"Trinity, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Stop ripping cables out of the wall and say something."

"Go get ready."

"What?"

"Go get ready. We have a lot to achieve in only a small amount of time."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"So hard on people. So cold."

"I told you, that was the heating unit."

"Trinity stop locking me out."

"Neo, I'm scared, what else am I supposed to do?"

"What?" His eyes tried to grab hers but failed.

"I'm scared Neo. I've never dealt with a program, they might try to kill you Neo."

"They can try all they want, I'm not leaving you."

"You won't have a choice."

"Trinity, I will never leave you, understand? Never." He had turned her to him.

"I wish I could believe that Neo, but you're not immortal. One day something will take you away." 

"No. I won't let anything happen to you." She frowned.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you."

"It doesn't matter. I'll never leave you."

"And I'm never letting you go." Her smile was slightly confused.

"You'll be with me in there?"

"You need to ask?"

"No, but I'd like an answer." He was teasing her.

"As long as you don't go off with any other women, I'll always be here."

"God Trin, as if I could ever consider any one else. You are everything to me."

"And you're everything to everyone."

"What am I to you?" His voice was soft, breath fluttering on her cheeks.

"My heart. Without you I couldn't be." He couldn't say the words that shimmered in his eyes as he pulled her close to seal her lips with his, couldn't make the words free themselves and enter the cold air. But she knew, beyond all doubt, that she was all he said she was and more. It no longer hurt her to think the words would never be said because that's all they were, just words. They were like the memories of Matrix lives, they didn't mean anything, they couldn't tell you who you were, only who you had been.

*~*

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been blocked but here's something for you to chew on until I come up with something good.

Da Buffster: You can rule the world when I get back to Dalidon, that's fine :) My friend prints off Matrix fanfiction too, I love reading them with her :) I look like medieval evil, so much fun. The program was just something to give Trinity space and a build up to another fic I'm starting soon. Just a short one though, they're much more effective ;) No! You lost the Evanescence CD? Which one? :( Didn't get the email, send it again and I hope you like this chapter. :D

SeleneZana: Glad you like, which plot line do you like best :p? I sing soprano, generally classical, but with some jazz and pop to keep things interesting. I sing Evanescence well, apparently because of my 'pure' tonality. Have fun with the guitar if/when you get it. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)

Angeline: Here's another update, and I'm sorry that people were cussing your friend, that's not very nice at all and it's not the way to make people feel welcome. Please make sure that your friend isn't put off by those evil people because I'll do my best to make her feel welcome on my stories :) Hope you liked!

Divamercury: I do feel better, I'm having fun and I hope the muses are smiling on you :)

Cinn: My school is cold too, I hate it some days. But you get that. That list really needs to be rechecked because Neo is intelligent I tell you! :p Hope you liked this chapter!

Sci-freak GrodySpork: The Hardline is the best! Yay for knowing people! Simplicity is always the best way to build suspense, it makes people think :) I love making people think :)


	20. Talking with a history

"I can't believe I did that to her."

"You had no choice." The ship is quiet.

"There's always a choice, that's what you're always saying."

"True, but sometimes the options are far from favourable."

"That's still no excuse Morpheus and you know it."

"Neo, what you have forgotten is that she understands."

"How can she?" Brown eyes lift, filled with pain.

"She has been fighting this war longer than you have and she realises that there must be sacrifices made."

"I hurt her. I lied to her and I hurt her."

"Did you say you never kiss another?"

"No…"

"Then how did you lie?"

"I told her I'd never consider another woman."

"That was no woman Neo, that was a program. Much like The Woman in Red. Neither are real."

"But I hurt her."

"She will heal and forgive you quicker if you talk to her."

"I know, but what do I say?"

"That is for you to decide. I have to make sure everything is all right on the Logos."

"Thank you Morpheus."

"Just make sure you don't let her close up on you Neo, she has a habit of doing that." Ever the father figure.

"I know."

* * *

"It's alright, I know you had to."

"I didn't want to."

"I noticed." A smile.

"Did I hurt you a lot?"

"No. But I would have taken pleasure in killing her." Two knowledgeable smiles.

"So you forgive me?"

"There was nothing to forgive. You did what you had to do."

"Would you have done the same?"

"Only if the offer was as good."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have enjoyed watching you kill her husband." Eyes meeting, they needed no words, the unsaid singing between them in a bittersweet melody. She fought back the urge to ask for the words, reaching with one hand instead, palm upward. It was the unsaid that bound them together, she reminded herself firmly. And thus it would ever be.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long and is so short, I've been working my muscles too much. That's what happens when you do a horse course, you actually have to get fit. Bleh… Anywho, I hope you liked this strange little chapter, the story's not finished yet, but I'm not telling when it will be… evil grin 

Divamercury: Glad the muses smile on you, I hope they always will! Sorry about the delay but I hope this chapter is up to standard.

Trinity on the run: Your name is now in an a/n… happy now? :p I don't remember what chapter six was, but I'm glad you like and yes, I am always right, you just keep forgetting that. Repeat after me, 'The Protectress of Dalidon is always right, no matter what the facts and figures say to the contrary.' Hehe, I'm only giving you one naming in this a/n: so there! And you thinking is scary, did you hurt yourself? Neo will not say it, I'm sorry but there will not be a giving in to you!! Now go on and email me a story!!!

SeleneZana: Yay, you still like my story! Brilliant! The idea neo can't hit Trinity seems pretty popular and I think that I might re-introduce that one again soon, as well as keeping her being scared to lose him to the programs. Inability to say 'I love you' never goes away, it's the whole point of the story really. Don't ignore puppy-dog-eyes-boy, treat him like Trinity does, raise your eyebrow and say simply, "That doesn't work on me (name)…" Works like a charm! You're Sirene! I wondered where she went! Thank goodness you keep coming back. Your parents will come round eventually, get really good at flute then they can't say no. If you write each chapter as a story in itself, the standard seems to stay higher overall I've found, give it a shot and let me know how it works!

Cinn: Ok, the list makes sense now! Cool!

Da Buffster: Dalidon has no internet and I won't be going for a long time anyway, so how about you rule your part of the world and I rule mine? Sound fair? Email me if you want to brainstorm for Conc ok? I'm never too busy to help, I hope… New fic has no name and isn't written, probably will be OC not cannon so there you go. I love Evanescene, I can't live without it! If school is boring, write your own fanfics so it looks like you're doing work, simple, but effective! Have fun!


	21. Talking to prepare

"Dammit Neo, we are all ok, there is nothing to worry about…"

"And there is a meeting shortly to decide what is going to happen."

"To discuss all the relevant issues, yes."

"And we have to be there." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes." Silence.

"I don't trust them."

"They're on our side Neo, it's Niobe and Ballard, they won't."

"How do you know?" Brown meets blue, uncertainty meets conviction.

"Ghost has never let me down, and Ballard's crew like challenges."

"This is the mother of all challenges."

"Saving the world always is." A small smile.

"What?" A small frown.

"That's the impression they give, nothing is easy when the world is at stake."

"Oh how right they are." No names, the dead and imagined are not mentioned.

"Everything will work Neo, you'll see." She lifts her eyes from his.

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll all be dead by morning." A shrug.

"How is that different?"

"It's not, life doesn't change because the world is haywire."

"It should."

"It doesn't."

"I know." A long pause.

"Come on, we have things to do."

"Programs to trust."

"A world to save."

"Something like that." They smiled. And he looked at her, eyes as clouded as they had been when he was trying to find his place on the ship. She watched that and waited for a few moments, trying to figure out what was making him doubt so much. But his eyes refused to clear and she knew that she couldn't spend her time worry about him, she had to discover what her part in the coming mission would be. She would not be idle, she never had been, she would have to be an integral part of the outcome. How else would she make sure he came out alive? The thought chilled her. If his body was to stop again, so would hers, she would not be without him, that was one thing she refused. To be alive and remain in such a harsh world without the warmth and strength he gave her. That was her silent promise as she settled in her chair, she would not be without him, her last breath for his. Noting more, nothing less.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I admit I took forever to update, I have been blocked with the story for ages and now have this to put up. Hopefully I'll have some more in the near future, but don't quote me on that. Thanks for reading! And thank you all for being patient with me!

Da Buffster: My faithful reviewer, glad you can rule your part and impressed that you have found someone to help you. Brain is rather difficult to get out of furnature, it's not so bad on concrete, but that's very messy, so I agree, you shouldn't do your fanfics at school. Even if they are more interesting than classes. You have to keep working at your stories! I love reading them! Glares Write stories. Or else! smiles Ok, I hope this chapter is ok, it was a spur of the moment thing and I don't know if it worked, let me know!

Cinn: Glad you keep dropping by, I keep trying to find that brilliant story you're talking about but it's nowhere to be found. Sorry about that :p

Divamercury: The muses are really busy at the moment, they are annoying me so I kep sending them your way and then they come back saying they got lost. Little monsters. They should arrive sometime soon, hopefully that will help me concentrate on my exams and stuff (icky exams). Hope you enjoy this chapter adn the muses arrive soon!

Karakoe Risa: Glad you like, don't worry about taking so long to review, I take forever to update! Oops. Yes, the chapters are getting shorter, I don't know why, they just are. I hope you still like them even if they are tediously tiny. Have fun!


	22. Talking with unease

"I hate this." Mutters in the cold room, bags packed again.

"Are you busy?"

"No, just fixing things."

"Ok." Silence.

"Did you want something?"

"Not really, I…" He trailed off.

"You still worried about the whole thing?"

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right."

"It's the end of the war Neo, nothing is going to feel right."

"Why?"

"The only way of life you know is being ended, by you. That's why."

"Do you feel it?"

"I feel like I'm waiting for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"What would the Oracle say?"

"Trust in your instincts, they aren't wrong often."

"And your answer?"

"I'm waiting for something."

"What?" 'Your next life maybe…' the words sprang into his mind.

"What is it? Neo, come back." Her hands are on his face, gentle.

"Nothing, just something she said to me."

"She tends to have that affect on people. You can't get her words out of your head."

"No, you can't." 'You've already made the choice, now you have to understand it.'

"Everything is ready to go."

"Good. Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Ok, what is it?" She watched him lick his lips and then he sat her down on the bed and asked her to promise him something she didn't understand. But still she agreed, trying to erase the worry in his face, it hid something much deeper and it was that which made her afraid. With control she barely knew she had, she consciously reduced her heart rate to appear unworried, unconcerned, accepting of his request. But inside, she could see something that made her want to cry, the memory that haunted her whenever she came out before him. Lying on the chair, his eyes closed, unmoving, silent, gone. But he couldn't see the fear rampant beneath the surface, this time it was too well concealed. Laying a hand over hers for a moment, he then drew her into his arms, trying to capture the moment in time and lock it away like a photograph. She was right for him, undeniably right, and although the choice was made, her promise meant that she would be safe. Taking a deep breath he prepared to go in for the last time in the war, knowing his nightmares were no more true than the reasons given for Niobe being with the Commander. It was the lies that gave him the strength to go in again, the feeling of her lips soft and burning against his own.

* * *

A/N: I'm making up for lost time for you guys, I hope this is a welcome chapter and I hope to think of something more soon. I can feel the end drawing near though. We'll see what the muses say.

Da Buffster: I won't doubt anymore, your reviews always make me feel better. I feel sorry for both of them personally, do you know how busy they must be wiith all those fanfictions they have to be in? Especially the bad ones shudders I feel really sorry for them then, doubly so in Mary Sue stories. I hope you have fun ruling the world with your friend, and reading fanfics in class and doing all the fun stuff you do, I know that you will.

Cinn: Hey there dude, maybe your comp needs a good thump in the monitor or something so you can see the brilliant story? I'm not a computer person but that's my suggestion :p I hope your withdrawal symptoms aren't too bad or long enduring!

Karakoe Risa: Thank you for your review, it has me smiling and all the coppertops at school just fail to understand why. rolls eyes Blues, all of them. Anyway, dialogue writing is almost a scince as well as an art :p. Try this and see if it works for you.  
Find a phrase for each character that is them, i.e. "My name is Neo." for Neo or "Most guys do" for Trinity, and if that is enough to get the character firmly in your mind, pick them up, put them in your scene and let them talk, you may make spelling/grammar errors, but let your fingers go as fast as they like. See what you get, it's one way I make sure mine fits. When you're done, read it aloud, that way you can see how the lines could be said, experiment, play with it, dialogue is good fun!

May the muses smile on you all!


End file.
